It's A Teen Scene
by Luvthaart101
Summary: Yasmin has never felt so guilty about herself over a boy. Cameron is that guy, but his girlfriend is Sasha, but...she then turns to a magazine for the advice...But will it work after things have happened?
1. Chapter 1: Butterflies Are Attacking

**Chapter 1: Butterflies Are Attacking**

On a typical Sunday morning in California, Yasmin walked into the Starbucks wearing pale purple mid-driffed shirt, white skinny jeans and suede purple platform pumps. Her hair was straight with her bangs falling to the right side of her face; she even got a few stares as she walked in. She was meeting Eitan and Cameron here to help study for their exams in English class next week. She went up to the counter to order three lattes, walked to one of the tables closer to window with highchairs and waited for the boys to come. She sees Cameron walk in first wearing his favorite floppy beanie and blue converse shoes.

"Hey, Yas," Cameron smiled. Cameron sat across the table from her.

"Oh hey, Cam. I got you a latte." Yasmin slid the coffee to him.

"Thanks." Cameron smiled. He took off his black ray ban wayfarer shades and hooked them to his grey long sleeved shirt that makes his muscles look bigger.

"Wow, I love those shades! Where'd you get 'em?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh, of course, the mall, where else?" Cameron shined his blue eyes at Yasmin. Yasmin's heart thudded a little.

"So how are you and Sasha?" Yasmin asked obliviously.

"Oh. Well we're actually planning on taking this to the next level, you know? And our anniversary is coming up for ten months. You know what, I'm sorry, this is something I would normally talk about with the guys." Cameron sighed.

"I understand." Yasmin said. _Really Cameron? Ten month anniversaries? A guy like you does that stuff, you're joking._ Yasmin thought. Eitan finally walked into the café.

"What's up, Amigos?" Eitan sitting next to Yasmin's left.

"Oh, just talking." Cameron said casually.

"Aha. Well, shall we start on our assignment?" Eitan asked.

"Yeah, oh, and I've got you a latte." Yasmin smiled.

"Thanks, Friend." Eitan quickly sipped the latte, taking huge gulps.

"So, where shall we start?" Yasmin said sort of sheepishly.

"Um…I need the extra help with the Ceaser literature by Shakespeare and then we need to go over some phases of literature and to finish off….learning the basics to the English 101 composition assignment." Cameron said discretely. Yasmin's eyes grew a bit bigger. She knew she had a lot of work to do with these guys, and it was going to agitate her for personal reasons.

Two hours later,

"Okay, William Shakespeare was a—"Yasmin started the question.

"A play writer who produced plays at this place called… um... the, what was it?" Eitan snapped his fingers trying to think.

"The Globe!" Cameron shouted.

"Correct!" Yasmin said enthusiastically. "Well, that should be all for studying today." Yasmin closed the English textbook and gave Cameron and Eitan their notes back.

"I know I'm gonna ace that damn exam, in Mr. Del Rio goddamn face." Cameron said. Yasmin chuckled. "So do you guys just want to hang here or what?" Cameron smiled.

"Actually, I can't, I have a shift at the Juice Bar in approximately 30 minutes, so, I'm just gonna get going." Eitan looked at his watch and stood up.

"Goodbye, Eitan." Yasmin said in that mousy voice.

"Goodbye, oh and thanks for the study session, you're the girl that really has the brains." Eitan complimented. Yasmin couldn't help but blush at the idea of him complementing her. He then finally walked out of the café.

"So, it's just you and me, Friend." Cameron winked and took the final swivel of his latte before throwing it away.

"Yeah." Yasmin smiled. A silence fell over them and Yasmin started to feel awkward, what was this feeling she was having? She had a jittery pain in the pit of her stomach and her pulse was raging, a trickle of perspiration was accumulating under her armpits. What was this feeling she was feeling? She glanced over Cameron's beautiful golden blonde hair, his sky blue colored eyes and his flawless tan skin was also beautiful. What was this feeling she was feeling?

"You're kind of quiet today, that's not normal for the Yasmin we all know and love." Cameron chuckled.

_Pssh, love. _"Oh, I was just—"_Think of an attainable lie, Yasmin, c'mon! _"Thinking about…stuff—"_Ooh, that was an awesome lie._

"Oh? Stuff as in—? "Cameron waved his hand in an impatient manner.

"Nothing." Yasmin leaned forward and rested her head on the backs of her hands then let out a friendly smile.

Later that night, Yasmin felt so stupid. Really, really stupid. Yasmin threw herself on her twin sized bed and glared up at the ceiling. Looking at her bookshelf, she wanted to read a book to take her mind off of the issue of _that feeling_ she was constantly feeling when she was around him. She lit a vanilla incent to set a calm mood in her burnt orange colored room. She then looked at her clock and noticed it was now 10:09 pm. She then went over to her bookshelf and grabbed her hardback purple plaid designed journal. She opened it to start writing an entry.

_Dear Journal, I had a day that I couldn't even imply myself to say. I have feelings for this guy, but he has girlfriend of course and his girlfriend is my best friend. I just don't know how to react to the situation, It's just he's so cute, with his big blue eyes and golden blonde hair, his dimples and his most amazing trait, his personality. He has really good fashion sense for a guy, but that isn't what I'm attracted to. I've had butterflies for a good while and…god, how do I live with it? I'm crushing on my best friend's boyfriend who is also my friend too! And that is hell! All of these emotions are running right through me. Love is just so sacred. Ugh….if I only had those bad ass type traits. Not some shy girl. Well, I'll write to you later, Journal. Bye._

Yasmin closed the journal and threw it in front of her getting ready for a process of thinking. She couldn't help but daydream about him. She really needed some air. She left out of her room and went downstairs. She caught her mom, Allison sitting in the dark blue recliner watching television. "Hey, mommy." Yasmin chirped up a little.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom looked up at her. The good thing about her mom is that she doesn't hover a lot, yes, she is always focused on Yasmin's education and health, but as a teenager, she does need a little space.

"Um…is it okay I can go chill with the girls tonight?" Yasmin asked.

"Sure, honey…but its kind of late, don't you think?" Allison asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"We're just hanging at Jade's place." Yasmin said.

"Well, I guess, I'll be fine with that, but I'm just going to call every now and then to check on you." Allison said.

"Yes, ma'am" Yasmin said.

At Jade's,

"….Okay, there I was demanded to clean my cousin's rooms and they beat me with all of these freaking toys. And that's how I got this bruise." Cloe ranted.

"Wow, Cloe…what an amazing fairytale." Yasmin chuckled.

"It gets even worst, after getting fired from my family oriented babysitting job—"Cloe was stopped when the door opened to Jade's room. The girls were all silent and frozen as the being stepped into the room.

"Cameron!" Sasha jumped up and gave Cameron a tight bear hug and kissed his lips, practically sucking them up to a crisp, and turned to the girls.

"Hey, ladies." Cameron waved quickly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." They all said in unison.

"I've missed you all fucking day where were you?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Oh, your best friend here was tutoring me, Yasmin, thank you so much for the lesson." Cameron held his hands together.

Yasmin's face suddenly grew hotter by the second and she felt that feeling again. _You can't like him he's Sasha's boyfriend and you are her friend._"You are very welcome, Cam." _You're making it sound like you're welcoming him into you for eternity or something._

"What a great friend, Yasmin." Sasha said giving her a hug.

"I know right." Yasmin wanted to brag, but felt cheesy. "Haha." Yasmin just let out chuckle.

"Well, I just came to give you your gift." Cameron held out a satin box. Yasmin felt sentimental now with her heart racing.

"Wow! For what?" Sasha asked.

"….Our 10 month anniversary." Cameron smiled. _Wow, Cameron does those? _Yasmin thought.

"Aaaaawwww!" Jade and Cloe screamed.

"Wow! That's so sweet of you of do that Cameron." Yasmin simply acknowledged.

"Honestly, Cameron, I so forgot." Sasha said in disbelief.

"That's cool," Cameron shrugged.

"Its like you and Cameron are getting married or something." Jade teased. Yasmin and Cloe chuckled.

"I wish." Sasha laughed looking into Cameron's eyes. They leaned in for a kiss and then parted before they got too carried away.

"Well, if you want you can hang at my place until my parents get back." Cameron offered.

"Oooohhh!" The girls said.

"There's sex involved?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well—"Cameron scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, hey now Cameron doesn't have to say so much about his personal life, so…." Yasmin said.

"I agree." Sasha said.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Open the damn box!" Cloe exclaimed.

Sasha took off the ribbon and opened the red satin box. There, a necklace with a huge emerald and the matching earrings. The gift was very beautiful.

"You like?" Cameron smiled. Sasha was speechless.

"I love it." Sasha said. Yasmin was wide eyed. _Whoa, Cam!_

Yasmin wanted to run away and not let herself be seen. She felt as though she done something bad. But she didn't, even though she was thinking about Cameron so much. Yasmin glanced down to her iPhone and seen that I was 12:57 am.

"Hey guys, I have to go, my mom wants me up at school tomorrow." Yasmin shrugged and smiled.

"Aw, I wished you could stay longer." Jade said.

"Yeah, but tonight, I'm not feeling like a late nighter tonight so—" Yasmin sighed.

"We understand." Cloe said.

"Well, Night." Yasmin waved to her friends.

"Night." They all said I unison.

"Hey you know it's late so, I could drive you home maybe?" Cameron offered. _I really don't want to face that feeling again._

"Sure." Yasmin smiled.

"So where are your parents exactly?" Sasha asked.

"Some honeymoon, they'll be back tomorrow." Cameron said.

"Well, I'm sort of…you know, baby. Horny." Sasha whispered as she traced her fingers on Cameron's chest. Cameron suddenly felt jittery.

"Okay…Bye Cloe and Jade." Cameron waved as the two girls headed out of the room and Cameron shut the door behind them.

"I wonder what they're gonna do." Jade asks.

"Uh duh, sex!" Cloe chimed.

"But they have Yasmin." Jade said glumly, "Threesome maybe?"

"You are so negative minded at times." Cloe sighed.

Meanwhile in Cameron's car, there sat an awkward silence between the friends. No one said a word until Yasmin was finally dropped off her house first. "Thanks for the ride, Cameron." Yasmin said getting out of the car.

"No prob, anything for my tutor." Cameron said. "Good night."

"Night." Yasmin said in her mousy voice. Cameron then drove off and swooped around the curb. Yasmin quickly went inside and hurried upstairs. _I feel so…bad…if that's the right phrase for it._ Yasmin thought. Getting a breather didn't help her at all, based on these feelings she's quickly developing for Cameron made her queasy. Tomorrow will be different hopefully. Yasmin thought.

**Okay, so that's my first chapter, I hope you all liked it and I will update a.s.a.p. Please Review.**

**LUVTHAART101**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tutoring Session

**Chapter 2: The Tutoring Session**

The next day at Stiles High, Jade was with Yasmin in study hall looking through an issue of a popular magazine called Teen Scene Magazine.

"…I love that outfit." Jade exclaimed examining the fashion article for the seasons new styles.

"I know, but I'll totally wear that." Yasmin pointed to a fluorescent orange midriff shirt and skinny jeans with the brown flats. "The outfit seems so…simple." Yasmin shrugged. Jade flipped the page to an article on dating advice.

"Oh…look, I'm not interested in that." Jade was ready to flip the page already, but Yasmin held her arm to the page.

"I'm reading it." Yasmin said.

"Yas, you know how to get a guy, so—"

"Technically, no. I never had the nerve to ask a guy out, and plus boys come to me." Yasmin shrugged. Yasmin remembered in freshman year there was guy that used to like her named Danny Goldstein who had curly brown hair and blue-green eyes and he would always ask her out, or wanted to be her science partner, or even just sit there and just stare at her. Yasmin didn't mind the attention, but she didn't like him as much as he had a crush on her. So one day, Yasmin was in need of a date to the Winter Formal, and her friends set her up on a blind date with a guy they claim she never met, it turned out to be Danny Goldstein. But she didn't want to go on a date with him, so she snuck out of the bathroom of the restaurant they were in and just stood him up. She knew it was wrong but she really didn't want to go with him to the Formal because of him obsessing over her, and she hated when a guy would be so obsessed over her and turned out stalking her. That is why she's never really had a major boyfriend in her life. Just crushes or obsessive stalkers.

"Yeah, "Jade rolled her eyes.

"What?" Yasmin shot a glance at her. Dylan walked by the hand in hand with some girl with long jet black hair honey brown colored eyes and milk chocolate skin tone. She wore a tight yellow v-neck shirt which her cleavage was sticking out and tight skinny jeans to accentuate her bottom.

"Hey, Jade and Yasmin, what goes on?" Dylan asked.

"Oh…just reading a magazine." Yasmin said casually.

"Cool…I guess. Anyway this is Karina Dawson. My new girlfriend." Dylan stood behind her, wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "She is so damn sexy." Dylan gasps. Karina giggled. He never keeps a girlfriend for no longer than about 3 to 4 weeks, then does sex on the last day he plans on breaking up with that girl, but Vinessa is that off and on girl he has on hold. It'll be a miracle if he keeps one for over a month.

Jade and Yasmin glanced at each other. "What ever happened to Vinessa?" Jade asked.

"Oh…we broke up, that's so obvious." Dylan said. "Karina, these are my friends Jade and Yasmin."

"Hello." Karina had a Brooklyn accent.

"My girl is from New York." Dylan smiled.

"We caught that." Yasmin smiled. Yasmin tried to go back to reading the dating article but her friends just kept showing up. She stuffed the magazine into her messenger bag without Jade even noticing.

"Cloe, this is Karina, Karina Cloe." Dylan said.

"Hi." Karina said.

"Hey." Cloe quickly said.

"Hey, Angel." Jade and Yasmin said in unison.

"Well...what is new today girls?" Cloe asks.

"Considering that Sasha and Cameron are in the stage sex, then there's nothing new today." Jade said out of sarcam.

_Oh, will you PLEASE stop saying Cameron's name! _Yasmin thought. "Jade, you are always sarcastic." Yasmin snickered.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Jade held up a hand.

Dylan rolled his eyes. Cameron and Sasha showed up hand in hand too.

"Well speak of the devil." Jade threw her arms up.

"What?" Sasha said.

"Nothing." Jade smiled.

"Hey Yas…I need that tutor for tonight, what do you say?" Cameron snapped his finger.

"Sure, Cam." Yasmin smiled.

"Awesome, meet me at the library after school." Cameron said. Yasmin nodded, she didn't know what to think to that.

"So, Mr. I-Did-It-In-The-Dark, how'd it go?" Dylan started the conversation.

Cameron narrowed his brows.

"Well." Dylan said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to…um her?" Sasha said.

"Oh….this is my new girlfriend, Karina Dawson, Karina this is my best bud Cameron and that thing is Sasha." Dylan said.

"Shut up, dumbass." Sasha muttered.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah." Dylan mimicked Sasha's tone.

"Uuuuggghhh!" Sasha yelled.

"You guys are insane." Karina said.

"I like you accent, it's so Brooklyn-ish." Sasha said.

"Why, thank you." Karina smiled.

Eitan walked over to them along with Koby from down the hallway. "Hey, guys. Hey, Dyl, who's that?" Koby pointed out the girl in Dylan's arms.

"This is my new girlfriend, Karina Dawson. Karina this is Eitan and Koby." Dylan introduced.

"Wow, you have a lot of friends, babe." Karina said.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded.The friends had a good chat for the rest of the time before the bell rung.

In Mr. Del Rio's class,

"So Caesar was a tragedy written by William Shakespeare and—"Mr. Del Rio stopped by the morning announcements. Cameron sat behind Cameron in this class, he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," Cameron whispered.

"Hi." Yasmin whispered back. "What's up?"

"Still on for the study session, just focusing on the exams next week in this class makes me irritated." Cameron said.

"Cool with me, Friend." Yasmin shrugged. Yasmin turned her head to the left and shot a smile a Cameron.

After school, Yasmin went to her locker real quick to put her things in her locker, Jade, Cloe, and Sasha showed up.

"Hey, Chicka, we were heading to the mall afterwards then to Cloe's, you in?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, but I have to stay after school to tutor Cameron at the library, but I'll text you guys when we're finishing up, and I'll totally be at Cloe's." Yasmin said organizing her books in her locker. Man, these books are very heavy. Yasmin thought.

"Okay, it's a promise, right?" Jade held out her pinky finger.

"Kool Kat, you really still do pinky promises?" Yasmin smiled.

"Well, of course, people now today like to break promises." Jade said.

"I promise." Yasmin latched her pinky to hers.

"Awesome, then it's agreed." Cloe said.

"Yep, anyway got to go, see you tonight." Yasmin waved as she headed down the hall.

Okay girls, let's hit it!" Sasha exclaimed. Meanwhile, Yasmin walked across the school's outside foyer to the library. There Cameron sat reading Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.

"Well, look at this, you're reading Shakespeare."Yasmin set down her English books. She dropped her messenger bag to the floor and sat next to Cameron.

"Well, yes, I need to know the whole story so…yep this is what I was doing."

"Shall we get started; I wanted to meet the girls at the mall." Yasmin said.

"Why didn't you?" Cameron asked.

"You wanted me to tutor you, remember? And plus if I went on woth the girls, who would you have to help you study?" Yasmin glance at Cameron in direct eye contact.

"Right." Cameron said.

Okay, so tell me what you've learned so far." Yasmin sighed.

"Well, I learned that Caesar was a Roman dictator, and he was assassinated. Then um…it took place at the Battle of Philippi. Also it was written based on true Roman history that included Coriolanus and Antony and Cleopatra. The main character of this playwright was a dude named Marcus Brutus and something with England." Cameron nodded his head.

"Why, I'm very impressed. Turns out you don't need me anymore, you will totally ace that exam." Yasmin said.

"Ssshhh!" The elderly female librarian noted.

"Sorry." Yasmin whispered.

"In Mr. Del Rio's goddamn face." Cameron whispered in Yasmin's ear. Yasmin giggled and felt hot all over. "So shuld we cut this study date short?" Cameron stood up.

"Sure, but we need to make sure you know your stuff." Yasmin stood up also.

"Okay, quiz me." Cameron smiled showing his dimples.

"Okay, um….who is the protagonist?" Yasmin asked quickly.

"Marcus Brutus." Cameron said quickly.

"What year did this story take place?" Yasmin spat out.

"Around 44b.c." Cameron nodded his heaf and took a step closer to Yasmin.

"Who wrote the play?" Yasmin took a step closer as well. "Easy answer." Yasmin whispered.

"…William freaking Shakespeare." Cameron took a small step closer.

"…And when was it predicted he wrote that play?" Yasmin whispered staking a step closer. They were almost getting so close that their chests were almost touching each other's. Yasmin felt Cameron's body heat come off his body with the smell Curve cologne.

"1-5-8-8." Cameron whispered looking down at Yasmin. Yasmin looked up to him; he was taller that he looked.

"Very well," Yasmin's pulse was raging; she then took several steps backwards.

Cameron walked backwards to gather his things and walked out of the library. Yasmin noticed that expression on Cameron's face and realized that he didn't want to be so close the her, instead he just…barged out with any intentions on telling her 'thank you for the tutoring session'. Yasmin picked up her bag and textbooks and headed out the door. She took the Teen Scene magazine out of her bag and read the dating article on how to steal you best friend's boyfriend. Yasmin let out a devious smile and continued to walk down to the city bus stop.

**Hi there readers, what do you think of my story now? How I added that twist at the end, I'm really liking what I'm putting in this story so far, and I hope you guys do too. Please review my chapter.**

***LUVTHAART101***


	3. Chapter 3: The Thought Of Me

**Chapter 3: The Thought of Me**

Yasmin waited by the bus stop to head to the local mall, she sent her friends that text message she promised.

Yasmin: _I am on my way 2 the mall…. Meet u there in 5._

The local city bus finally showed up, she climbed onto the bus and caught a seat closer to the back window. She took out her journal and begins to write, while doing that she multitasked by looking out the window at the same time.

_Dear Journal today was a bit strange at school, like I-went-psycho strange. Earlier today Cameron asked me if I wanted to tutor him after school in the library and of course I agreed to it and then when I met him there, I saw him reading Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. Okay so then I asked him what he knows about Julius Caesar and told me a lot, and I was so impress and turned on al little if I may speak. That is something I like about boys their good brains. So I really wanted to see how much he really knew, so he wanted me to quiz him on everything he knows, so there I started asking him questions, and as we took steps closer on each question, we were so close that I smelled his cologne. I mean at the same time I liked every minute of our time together, but it was so awkward on so many levels. But then he smiled at me before that awkward feeling came into view. So his smiled faded and just walked away. I had nothing to say but come up with the idea of using the dating article in the Teen Scene magazine that I got from Jade for advice on how to get a guy to like you, but the article was titled: How To Steal Your Best Friend's Boyfriend. And I may just go along with the article and be that girl that is no longer shy. Well, I'll write tomorrow, bye._

Yasmin closed her journal and stuffed it back down into her messenger bag; she looked out of the window and stood up to pull the lever that alerts the driver to stop at that destination. She got off of the bus and walked to the main entrance of the mall where a public fountain stood with the water sputtering so gracefully. There were fashion department stores on each side consists of clothes and shoes of the season on display underneath the neon lit signs the said open and the stores name and logo. Yasmin looked down at her iPhone to see the text message she'd receive from Sasha. The girls wanted her to meet them at The Juicy Smoothie, to get smoothies. That where she headed; she caught her friends sitting at a table. "Hey girls told you I'll make it." Yasmin chirped.

"Yeah, we were going to doubt you for a moment there." Cloe said.

"Well, at least you didn't." Yasmin chirped.

"Yep, now sit down." Sasha patted the chair next to her. Yasmin attempted the gesture and sat in the chair.

"So, what's new?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh. Um…of course you seen Dylan's new girlfriend. She seems…slutty." Jade said.

"Hey Kool Kat you know we don't talk about others." Sasha said.

"I was just voicing my mind." Jade said.

"Okay moving on." Cloe yelled. Sasha turned her head to see that Eitan and Koby also Dylan was coming near.

"Look." Jade said. "It's Inny, Meenie, and Minnie."

"What happened to, Moe?" Cloe snickered.

"Hey girls." Dylan greeted.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Yasmin asked.

"Just chilling out, you know?" Dylan said.

"Where's Karina?" Sasha asked.

"I took her home and just….left…why ask me a stupid question?" Dylan was hesitant.

"Do you even like that girl?" Eitan asked.

"Well, yeah, I do." Dylan said, "But I only like her physical features and the sex we had man, we fucked so hard two nights ago." Dylan went into a daze.

Eitan and Koby glance at each other, then to Dylan and then to the girls.

"Oh-Kay." Sasha sighed.

"So are we going to hit some shopping up or what?" Cloe asked.

"Totally!" The other girls screamed.

The friends left The Juicy Smoothie and went to shop; their number one thing to do after school every other day out of the week. The boys came with them also just to hang around.

Meanwhile, on Cameron's behalf, He was at the final bus stop before getting to his house, he takes a total of three bus rides. He just couldn't help but think about him and Yasmin in the library, it was annoying him so much that he was so close to her.

"UUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" Cameron screamed out loud. Some of the pedestrians stared at him like he was crazy. "Sorry for public disturbance." Cameron waved to some people. The city bus showed up and he climbed on quickly to find a seat and just think of the sensation he felt at the library. This was killing him.

At the mall,

"I love these shoes!" Yasmin squealed holding up a pair of Brash's beige platform pumps.

"You love shoes, a lot!" Eitan said.

"Uh…duh!" Yasmin smiled at him. After the friends were shopping almost finished shopping, they headed to Cloe's house. Before the girls decided to go up to Cloe's room, they relaxed in the living room for a moment.

"Whoo! I'm a bit tired from shopping right now, and then it was exercise, turns out that I don't need PE this week." Sasha said.

"Well, they guys and are were just heading out, see you guys at school tomorrow." Dylan waved and so did Eitan and Koby simultaneously.

"Bye!" The girls said.

"So what's next?" Jade asked. Yasmin looked down at her iPhone to check the time. I was 7:43 and she really wanted to get home to do her homework, even though she really wasn't intending on doing that, she needed to work on her scheme she was brewing.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt the fact, but I got to go, loads of homework isn't going to do itself." Yasmin stood up with her shopping bags.

"Aw, Yas. Why do you always have to leave early?" Cloe asked.

"You don't realize that exams are coming up and I need all the study time in the world. But look on the bright side, I met you guys at the mall see y'all at school tomorrow." Yasmin waved. The girls were in sad faces as they waved goodbye to their friend.

"Hey, she did say she wanted to be a veterinarian and a nurse after college." Sasha shrugged staring at the closed door.

"Ugh, yeah, you are right," Jade scoffed.

Yasmin was already at home and was ready to look through her magazine on how to steal you best friend's boyfriend. _I wonder why a magazine like this would actually have that kind of stuff like this in here. _Yasmin thought. She went up to he room, threw her things by her computer desk, plopped down on her soft bed and ripped out the Teen Scene magazine and flipped it open to the page she had folded down.

"Okay, where to start." Yasmin muttered to herself. She flipped the pages rapidly to see all of the information she needed highlighted in hot pink colored boxes and charts. There were a total of 5 small steps into getting this guy.

"Step one," Yasmin held the book up, but before she could even scan the page, she thought about what she was doing, was she really going out of her way to impress her best friend's boyfriend? After all, he was 10 % into her at the library. Oh to hell with it! She was going to get Cameron off of Sasha's hand even if was the last thing she could do. Yasmin wanted to suddenly squeal at the idea of her of actually doing this. She read the pages out loud to understand where she was coming from. "Okay, step one, how to steal someone's boyfriend," Yasmin giggled, she felt so devious. "You need to give in signals or signs every other day to let him at least notice your presence is near." Yasmin skims down the page of step one,"Ah, Common signals to let him notice you, smiling but don't try so hard, waving by fluttering you fingers even wear some perfume that smells sweet enough to brush past him and he gets a scent of pleasure. You don't want perfume that smells on edge or that will make the guy think you're disgusting. This sounds like fun." Yasmin snickered, she seen this caption on all of the pages saying 'Always Look Appealing'. "Okay." Yasmin nodded her head already liking the idea of sabotage.

The next day, Yasmin woke up bright and early to find an appealing outfit to wear to school to make Cameron feel lustful. Yasmin played some music to get by. She turned on some 'My first kiss' by 3Oh!3. Yasmin dug through her closet hastily and found some shoe made for sex appeal. They were red six inch platform leather pumps. Perfect. So she didn't want to break the school rules…well maybe she did, but she didn't want he mom to see her in such provocative clothing. So then she found some black fishnets that she remembered wearing to that party when Sasha was disc jockeying. Then she found a black cocktail dress that at the bust line was dangling down, perfect. Again. She then came up with the idea of putting a smooth red leather thick waistband belt around her stomach. She put on a leather jacket and went to apply make up, she was bold today, so why not wear bold colors. Red lipstick was a total must, and she but on a little black eyeliner instead of her usual brown, and lastly she did a crimson colored eye shadow, and she pulled her straight hair up into a high ponytail with her bangs falling into her left eye. She struck poses into her full length mirror and blew a kiss at herself admiring herself. "I look so damn sexy!" Yasmin smiled. With the tune of 3Oh!3 blasting in her head now, she was all set to go.

At school…

_**She won't ever get enough once she get a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way, you know I'll make her say**_

_**Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh**_

She strutted down the hall with more stares than the usual stares that she'll normally receive. The shoes really showed off her beautiful healthy legs. She glanced into her locker mirror to check her makeup and hair. She slammed her locker shut and straightens her garment. As she started walking down the hall to the drink machine she passed Cameron who brushed up against her by accident and took in a whiff of her Snookie perfume which was a wonderful scent, was in awe. _Wow, Yas, you look….HOT! _Cameron sighed as he turned around and watched her walk away. Watching as her small hips swayed side to side. Yasmin, on the other hand was wanting this to be more fun, so as she got her drink out of the machine, she slowly bent over retrieving the beverage without being clumsy with it, and she did a hell of a damn good job. Boys were staring a hard as they could to take in the image of Yasmin. Cameron watched from down the hall and was feeling suddenly nauseous.

_**She won't ever get enough once she get a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way, you know I'll make her say**_

**Okay so that's my third chapter, it took me long enough to finally upload this and I really hope you guys liked it and please review my chapter. I don't know how soon I'll update my story, but you guys will see this story progress.**

**LUVTHAART101**


	4. Chapter 4: He Knows He Likes It

**Chapter 4: He Knows He Likes It**

Cameron could hardly focus in class with Yasmin sitting in front of him, the smell of that sweet perfume he's never smelled from her ever. Honestly, he only smelled the smells of nature type scents from her. Cameron was waddling like a duck in his seat trying not to hover over Yasmin. Yasmin glanced back and waved to Cameron with a little smile. Cameron sat there with an animated expression on his face. Yasmin couldn't read it, but she knew it was a stare to look into. Meanwhile, the bell rung for tardies and only about three students walked in.

"Okay class, shall we get started today?" Mr. Del Rio dragged his words. "We have exams on Friday. Don't forget, that only leaves you two more days to study and work you butt off. We are just going to have a review of what we leaned about Caesar and go over a quick review of what maybe on the test." Mr. Del Rio announced. He walked around the class passing out thick packets consist of a lot of knowledge. Cameron was very nauseous. He may need more help and he just can't think straight anymore.

"Okay class turn to the first page of the packet and we'll get started." Mr. Del Rio sighed. The glass burst into moans and groans about the packet.

After school,

"Pretty Princess, you lookin' hot today!" Sasha exclaimed examining her outfit.

"Oh, thanks, chicka. I just so happen to find this in my closet this morning." Yasmin chuckled.

"Very bold," Jade said.

"So what are you girls planning on doing this afternoon?" Cloe asked.

"I-D-K," Sasha said. "Any suggestions?"

"Oh no not really." The girls said.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can—"Cameron walked up and kissed Sasha on the lips. Yasmin felt a pang of jealousy, but she doesn't have to worry, she has this in the bag. Just looking at Cameron in profile makes her jittery inside.

"Hey, Cam." Sasha said.

"Hey, you girls were planning on doing anything this afternoon?" Cameron asked.

"Not today." Sasha said. "Why?"

"Oh, I just needed Yasmin to tutor me again, I forgot all my shit." Cameron glanced his eyes at his girlfriend.

"If it's cool with Yasmin." Sasha said.

"Oh, it's cool, I was just going to study today anyway, so—"Yasmin shrugged casually.

"Awesome. At your house, right?" Cameron pointed his fingers.

"Totally." Yasmin shrugged.

"Cool." Cameron spun on his heels to face Sasha. "Love you, baby." Cameron gave her peck on the cheek and walked off with a smile on face sexy face.

"Your boyfriend is always loved." Jade smiled at Sasha.

"Well of course, he's my hot ass boyfriend with a good personality." Sasha said.

"Well, shall I text you guys or call you guys tonight?" Cloe said.

"Sure, no problem." They said.

"Well seeya." Yasmin waved to her friends as they all left.

Meanwhile later that night at around 7:00 pm at Yasmin's house, she was focusing on organizing her room. Since they will be studying in here why not get cleaned up? Yasmin did first thing first, hide the Teen Scene magazine under her bed, but wait what if a pencil of Cameron's roll under there? She took the magazine from under her bed and put it at the bottom of her closet under he shoes. There. Now time to slip into sexy, yet comfortable pajamas. Yasmin put on a pair of black colorful polka dotted pants and a tank shirt with the bra inside to lift her boobies a bit. Yasmin took down her ponytail and let her hair hang messily down her back. Yasmin wiped off her makeup and put on some lip balm to keep her lips from drying (something she always did) and she slipped on her favorite froggy princess slippers. She took out her English packet, her notebook and writing utensil and laid it onto her bed. She then went downstairs and seen her mom and dad won't be home for another two hours, she was a bit anxious to have a guy over to her house, not only or studying, but what if she made a move? No, it'll be too soon, she'll just have to find the right time. There was a sudden knock at the door. Yasmin clicked off the TV and ran over to the peep hole in the door, it was Cameron. She fuffled her hair a bit and finally opened the door.

"Hey Cameron." Yasmin smiled.

"Hi, um…you parents?" Cameron pointed outside. "Where are they?"

"Work, they'll be home at around nine, so I'll have you out early." Yasmin said.

"Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin let him in and shut the door behind her.

Cameron had his backpack on his back with the English textbook in his hand. He looked around the house and it was a simple warm atmosphere. The walls were painted maroon and the decorative designs were nice portraits of people and famous artwork of artists. Also the carpeting and sofas were dark beige colored with a glass coffee table in front of it. Lastly the roof was black with the light bulbs in the roof. The house was lovely. "So, where do we start?" Cameron glanced at Yasmin seeing her nightwear made his head hurt a little, the way her breasts popped up in that tank shirt, the body language she gave off in that outfit. It was all sexy.

"In my room." Yasmin said. Cameron followed Yasmin up the stairs. They were in the hallway and the first door on the left was Yasmin's room.

"If you need to go to the bathroom, it's right across the hall." Yasmin pointed.

"Thanks." Cameron looked back at the white door. The scent of Yasmin's room smelled like cinnamon and periwinkles. "Smells nice in here." Cameron complimented.

"Thanks now have a seat." Yasmin offered. Cameron sat in the rolling computer chair and swiveled around in it; he opened his textbook and packet and started clicking he pen. Yasmin hopped on her bed cross legged and opened the English textbook.

"Okay," Yasmin started, "What do you need help with?"

Cameron stared into his book still clicking the pen, "Um…I just basically need a recap of most of this." Cameron looked at her, the room was dim lit; the only supporting light in the room was the lamp on the nightstand.

"Okay…um…Caesar was taking place within Roman history and—"Yasmin stopped. Her heart was beating a little faster with every word that came out. Cameron was just constantly watching her, the butterflies were attacking again. Although Cameron was just in a calm mood, at least he didn't have to worry about butterflies.

"Um…are you thirsty, I'm sorta thirsty." Yasmin said.

"Water will be fine." Cameron smiled and nodded simultaneously.

"Okay." Yasmin put the book down and left out of the room. She felt so nervous leaving Cameron in her room and with the feeling in her stomach made it even worst. Hoping it just wasn't her period with PMS cramps. Meanwhile, Cameron was just sitting there thinking to himself on how he was going to do on this test, he had his hope in Yasmin's hands and his focus on her body. Back downstairs, Yasmin held onto her stomach as she headed to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottled waters. She opened one and took a sip of it, claiming that one as hers. She looked at the wall clock over the pantry door and seen it was only 7:49 pm. Can time move any slower? Yasmin thought. She then ascended up the stairs and turned to her room.

"A bottle of water for you." Yasmin handed Cameron the bottle of Nestle Pure Life water and sat back down on her green and black zebra printed bed and lied down on one of the plain green pillows.

"Okay so, where did I leave off?" Yasmin asked staring Cameron directly in the eye.

"Um…you were just explaining to me about where the story started or where it came from." Cameron said scratching his blonde hair.

"Okay then….of course you know William Shakespeare wrote the play…and it says that it portrays the 44 BC conspiracy against the Roman dictator Julius Caesar. His assassination and the defeat of the conspirators were at the Battle of the Phillpi. And it says that this is only of the Roman plays Shakespeare wrote. Based on true Roman events." Yasmin said explain to Cameron without reading the text book. Cameron was not impressed that Yasmin is so smart, but he was intrigued by the body language she gave off while she was talking. _Why am I focusing on her body language so much?_ Cameron thought.

"Okay, I think I'm catching on." Cameron nodded. _Not really._ Cameron thought.

"Then in the playwright, Caesar was not a central character." Yasmin said.

"Caesar is not a central character. Got it." Cameron said.

"Caesar only appears in only approximately three scenes and is killed at the beginning of the third act. So this play reflects the general anxiety of England over succession of leadership." Yasmin said. An hour has passed and Yasmin felt exhausted and on Cameron's behalf, he wasn't catching any of the knowledge he needed.

"Question time. Caesar was a close friend to whom, that was a Roman praetor?" Yasmin set down her book.

Cameron looked at Yasmin and was confused. "Ugh, next question."

"Okay, um…Brutus was the answer and the next question is that why did Brutus cajoled into joining a group of conspiring senators?" Yasmin sighed.

"Um…I don't know." Cameron narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yasmin as he slapped his leg with carelessness.

"Okay… last question. What—"

"Can we just call it a night; I don't feel like studying anymore." Cameron sighed as he stood up to stretch. He elongated his arms making his shirt rise a little and yawned.

"But you really need to know this, Cam." Yasmin looked up at him.

"I'm just tired, you know and maybe we can study tomorrow, you know if that is cool with you?" Cameron said.

"Okay then I guess that's possible." Yasmin said. As much as she didn't want Cameron to leave she just had to let him go, she actually wanted to talk to him like in a more casual way instead of like the knowledgeable way.

"A friend would still accept a hug, right?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Yasmin smiled, not a smile that was overly excited, but a smile that meant that she was okay with him leaving early. Yasmin stood up and swooped booth of her arms under Cameron's armpits at give him an embracive hug. He had the sweet scent of lilac and orchid on his shirt. Yasmin's heart pounded and her pulse raged again as usual when she's around Cameron. Yasmin let go first, but Cameron let go about 5 seconds late. That was a new type of hugging technique.

"Well, gotta go, see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Cameron said as they were walking down the stairs.

"Sure thing." Yasmin stood in front of him while he had his back facing the front door. It was sort of awkward to see them stand there and just look at each other for a long moment. Maybe they should take a picture, it'll defiantly last a whole hell of a lot longer. Cameron threw off a little devious smirk at Yasmin and twisted the doorknob. "Bye, now." Cameron said.

"Bye Cam." Yasmin fluttered her fingers. Cameron smiled and hopped into his Mercedes Benz. Yasmin stared at the car as it rode away accelerating up the road, that was really nice, but she knew it was his dad's. She shut the door and went to her room and anxiously pulled out her journal front the computer desk draw and begun to write:

_Dear Journal, I wanted to change my plans on going step by step in stealing Cameron from Sasha, instead I'm going to mix it up and turn things around a little bit, by making Cameron more attracted to me. And trust me; I have a clear idea…._

**Okay so that was my fourth chapter and I hope you guys like the way I place the characters and the setting. I like how I made Yasmin more….open-mined and maybe devious and/or sneaky, what ever you guys want to say about it. Cameron is in mixed emotions if you haven't caught that already. I hope you guys review this chapter and give me some advice on what else I should add in this story to make it more….elite. I'll be sure to update when I can.**

**-LUVTHAART101**


	5. Chapter 5: She Wants To Give It

**Chapter 5: She Wants To Give It**

It's atypical Friday morning at Stiles High; the students bustling around. The teachers conversate, the couples kiss on the stairwell while they have enough time, and then there were the cute jocks hitting on the cuter girls that they may have a chance with. Or maybe not.

Meanwhile, Sasha was outside of the school in front of the entrance on the top of the concrete stairs waiting for Cameron. Simultaneously, Sasha also watched the students walk and talk. He showed up wearing and maroon colored pinstriped tunic with a silk fabricated loose necktie, with a black denim vest and black spandex with black Nike high top sneakers and ray ban wayfarer eyeglasses. He swaggered toward his girlfriend.

"Good morning, sexy." Cameron kissed Sasha on the lips and hugged her tightly. Cameron helped Sasha up onto the concrete ledge on the stairs and leaned in between her legs with his arms around her slender waist and started French kissing her lips tenderly. Cameron motioned his head as they kissed and Sasha grasped his arms.

"Whoa! Horny much?" Sasha gasped.

"A little, yes." Cameron whispered and went back to kissing Sasha. Cameron leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay." Sasha pushed his head back.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cameron glared his pale blue eyes at Sasha. Sasha glanced around and narrowed her green-hazel eyes at her boyfriend.

"Cameron, do you know that—" Sasha saw as Yasmin got out of her dad's white Prius V and Cameron stared at her long dark sandy colored legs in the black platform sandal 6 inch heels and her denim skirt with a peach colored fluttery top. Sasha was puzzled and Cameron had dropped jaws. Sasha pushed his chin up to his lips.

"Bye dad." Yasmin waved to her dad. He drove off and Yasmin ran her fingers through her golden brown long wavy locks. Cameron watched as Yasmin walked past her friends. She waved to Cameron and deviously blew a kiss at him. Cameron almost turned red. Sasha gave her boyfriend a stern glare of confusion and hatred.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasha slapped the back of Cameron's head. Cameron was quickly startled out of a daydream and back to reality. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned at Sasha.

"What?" Cameron said.

"Yasmin just blew a kiss at you." Sasha said raising her tone.

"Well, gee, Babe, I have no idea." Cameron said.

"God, Cameron." Sasha sighed. Okay for starters, a girl blew a kiss at her boyfriend. Next, that girl that blew the kiss at her boyfriend was her best friend and his friend, well….

"But, babe, it seems like no big deal, just get over it." Cameron sighed, "Let's just make out again."

"No, not until I figure out why Yasmin blew that kiss at you." Sasha hopped down from the concrete ledge almost stumbling to the ground.

"Careful." Cameron said.

"Yeah, see you later." Sasha growled. She threw he backpack over her left shoulder and walked away.

"So…no kiss?" Cameron asked. Sasha turned around and smiled at him, she liked it when he was going to beg.

"Pleeeeaaase."Cameron poked out his bottom lip. Sasha chuckled and walked back over to him. She put her finger tips onto his chin and kissed his lips and let out a smile. "Thanks honey." Cameron said.

"I love you." Sasha whined.

"You too." Cameron said. The school bell rung and Cameron held onto Sasha's hand finger locked and led inside of the school into the crowd of kids.

Meanwhile, it was now lunchtime and since the day was sunny and the students at Stiles High seem a bit cheery, the friends decided to eat outside. Cameron and Dylan along with Sasha was the first to make it there.

"Karina then said that I wasn't what she was expecting in a guy and I was always the one for polygamous relationships."Dylan ranted on and on. "So we are done."

"Did you do sex with her at least?" Cameron asked.

"No, and I honestly knew I wasn't going to get that far with her anyway so…" Dylan shrugged and sat down at the table.

"That's a total first." Sasha said elbowing Cameron's side. Cameron smiled at Sasha and kissed her lips quickly.

"So, Deem Bat, you've been spending a load of time with Cameron more than you did with you friends obvi." Dylan said teasing Sasha.

"Well Douche Face, technically he's been a student for Yasmin all week and all I got from him recently was a kiss signifying that he was stupidly horny." Sasha sighed.

"You and Yasmin, huh?" Dylan smiled narrowing his eyed.

"No, you know we are friends, and I'll never go out with her, she's not that cute anyway." Cameron said lying to himself. He does think that Yasmin is cute, even cuter than sexy. But he has to keep his reputation of being a faithful guy to his girlfriend.

"Cameron, how can you say that about Yasmin?" Sasha gasped taking up for her friend.

"Well, you are my girl, what else do you expect me to say?" Cameron shrugged and looked at his girlfriend. He bit into his enchilada and took a gulp of Gatorade.

"Yasmin is a pretty girl, and she is sometimes shy, so you really don't need to say that she's unattractive." Sasha nodded her head. Sasha smoothed out her crimson colored graphic tee and started eating her chicken salad. Dylan watched her take two forks full. "Stop watching me eat goddammit." Sasha glared at Dylan.

"What is it with girls and eating healthy now?" Dylan asked.

"Don't guys like skinny girls?" Sasha asked.

"Well, some are chubby chasers you know." Dylan said. Of course Dylan was never a chubby chaser and never will be. "But you're right."

"I love my Sasha doll." Cameron said smiling in her ear. Sasha felt warm inside. Jade walked over to the table with Koby and sat down. Koby just stared at his friends.

"What's up?" Jade said. Jade was just cool today for no apparent reason.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking." Sasha said. "Nothing new today Koby?"

"Not today, but I'm sure I'll have something planned. I've never been to a party or at least threw one in a while and I was really thinking about it." Koby said.

"Well why not have one?" Dylan asked.

"'Cause, I don't know." Koby shrugged.

"You're stupid."Jade said. Eitan and Cloe finally showed up and jumped into conversation.

"What goes on, on this lovely fine day?" Eitan asked.

"Let me guess. Just talking?" Cloe said. "About throwing a party?"

"You are smart kiddo." Dylan patted Cloe's head while biting his sandwich. Soon enough, Yasmin walked over to the table to see the boys with dropped jaws. Dylan looked at Yasmin's beautiful long legs and the way those heels complimented them. "Damn girl." Dylan gasped.

"Whoa, fashionista! Who up risen your wardrobe décor?" Jade said. She always knew Yasmin's fashion sense was notified as cute, earth toned, comfortable, and it matched her personality. But now, her sense is edgy, bold, sexy…and on top of Jade's 'What is New in Fashion' list.

"Oh, I just threw on something." Yasmin shrugged sitting down next to Eitan who clearly was indulging the fragrance of her Pink Ice perfume by Rue 21.

"You call that 'throwing on something'?" Koby exclaimed. _Am I really this appealing today?_ Yasmin thought and blushed.

"Well, yeah…you like?" Yasmin asked. Was she sort of flirting with Koby?

"As a guy, hell yes!" Koby exclaimed.

"Thanks." Yasmin said. "So what's up? Anything new yet?"

Sasha was a bit agitated with Yasmin for the fact that she blew a kiss at Cameron and she looked like…a sophisticated version of a northern hooker. "Oh, just talking…why? Do you have something to suggest we talk about?" Sasha folded her arms.

"Oh, actually…Cameron how'd you exam go?" Yasmin pointed to him. She blocked out Sasha's attitude in her tone and focused on Cameron.

"I did fine but I still felt a little sketchy on it….so…as far as knowing it, I'll say, yeah…I did pretty good." Cameron shrugged.

"Cool, hey…um…you're good at chemistry, right?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cameron shrugged. _Which kind of chemistry are we talkin'?_ Cameron thought. Sasha glanced at Cameron sternly and frowned angrily.

"Well…we have a quiz next week and I was hoping that since I helped you in English, why not help me in my sciences." Yasmin smiled.

"Hey, maybe Jade can teach you…she's really good scientist aren't you, Kool Kat?" Sasha jumped.

"If…it's fine with her." Jade raised a brow. Yasmin was crushed she couldn't get out of this one and Jade was her friend of course, it'll just be awful to deny her only because she wanted Cameron instead.

"Oh, shit…I can't. I just thought about it…my dad is going to therapy all week and I have to come…please don't ask why?" Jade scoffed. _Thank you, Lord!_ Yasmin thought.

_Shit! _Sasha thought.

"Well…I'm free to tutor you." Cameron shrugged, "I have nothing planned this weekend."

"You have to…um help me babysit my little brother tomorrow…remember?" Sasha jump as she thought of that fake lie.

"I didn't know you had a little—"Cameron was elbowed in his rib cage by Sasha. Cameron dropped his fork to place his hand on his side.

"Yes, honey…I do." Sasha said through gritted teeth.

Cameron nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, then maybe Sunday?" Yasmin asked.

"Sure." Cameron stood up to go to the restroom. Sasha was not feeling so great at this point knowing how much time Cameron his spending with Yasmin.

After school, Yasmin went straight to the bus stop and climbed onto the bus to sit in the back seat. She took out the typical purple journal and begun to write:

_Dear Journal, today…I felt… bold. Sexy. Outspoken. Cameron was really into what I was wearing I'm assuming, he just couldn't stop staring at my chest. Have perverted, but I liked it. Ha-ha. So then Koby complimented my garment and Jade did as well, as usual. I never felt so…outspoken and amiable, by boys at that. At this point, I want to make Sasha jealous…I want to make moves. Moves that are seducing Cameron so bad that Cameron will be crawling to me! So my next move needs to be well played and since the weekend is coming…I have all of the time in the world to snatch up Cameron with these plans I have. So one of the steps in the magazine is to make your best friend jealous of you and make her boyfriend love you. So, yes, I skipped several steps, but, I will use them in review. Next to say, I was actually flirting with Koby, weird, but I don't like him lie that, no. But I congratulate myself on my flirting. So there is more than that came from later._

Yasmin closed her journal and smiled to herself. _Okay, what to do this weekend? Seduce Cameron or make him want me more? Fuck it; it's the same damn thing._ Yasmin thought to herself. She was finally at home and she went straight to her room, not even deciding to acknowledge her mom or dad, she slammed the door behind her. She went to her closet and pulled out the magazine that she hid under her shoe boxes, sat down on her bed and looked ahead to the last step of the process. The last step said: 'Make Your Move'. Kiss him, that's it! On the idea of mixing up the steps made Yasmin a strategy to find out some things about Cameron and her as an item. Yasmin was so giddy at her idea that she couldn't even focus; she had an idea planned out. And she wants to go through with it."This is gonna be good." Yasmin smiled.

**Okay, so that was my next chapter and I hope you guys like it, please review.**

**LUVTHAART101**


	6. Chapter 6: My Confessions

**Chapter 6: My Confessions… **

Cameron woke up on a sunny and clear skied Saturday. It was going on 12:00 noon and he was glad he slept in this morning only because he finally didn't have to wake up at 5:30 am. Awesome. He went over to the bathroom and did his normal routine; Take shower for 30 minutes and sing, text his friends that are awake, eat breakfast and then go somewhere to just chill. He received a text from Yasmin telling him to meet her at the Smoothie Bar; Cameron shrugged and just went with the flow.

Today, Yasmin was heading to the Smoothie Bar to grab a drink with Cameron. She looked around to see the typical Stilesville Mall, the fancy stones and glass pavements and walls; also the huge mini river with the bridge over it was edged with lotuses and other exotic plants. She was wearing a simple white off-shoulder blouse, a denim skirt with a flared hem and black baby doll platform pumps. She was reading some notes that she has taken on how to get Cameron in her grasp. She was reading them and the ideal things she added on with the Teen Scene magazine. Yasmin looked up from her notebook to see Cameron striding along on his skateboard over the mini bridge wearing that grey floppy beanie he always wears, a white v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and his classic black converse along with the black framed ray ban wayfarer eyeglasses. Yasmin quickly stuffed the magazine and notes into her russet brown US Polo Assn. messenger bag. Cameron smiled when he seen her."Hello, Friend." Cameron swerved on his skateboard and kicked it up into his hand.

"Hey, Cam. You're looking cuter than ever." Yasmin smiled giving him a flirty stare.

"Why, thanks." Cameron pulled on his shirt and then sat down in the white chair. Cameron accepted the compliment and had nothing more to say after that. "So what goes on?" Cameron asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just sitting here admiring my surroundings and you." Yasmin smiled placing her head on the back of her hand. Cameron blushes a little feeling his face get hot. His heart pounded quicker. He looked at Yasmin ignoring the compliment.

"Hey guys, nice weather we're having, huh?" Eitan came around the table in his typical black uniform and yellow apron holding three fruit smoothies on a silver tray.

"Hey, you're on break now?" Cameron asked.

"Yep, I have 30 minutes." Eitan glanced at his watch. Yasmin was screaming in the inside, why can't Eitan just go away? Yasmin thought. She wanted this moment to last only between her and Cameron only.

"Cool, you can just hang here with Yas and me." Cameron offered. _No!_ Yasmin thought.

"Sure, but I have to run these smoothies to the chicks in the shoe store." Eitan pointed.

"Why can't they just come and get them themselves?" Yasmin asked. Eitan shrugged.

"I'll see you guys in a few." Eitan stood up and walked away to the department store right next to them.

"Seeya." Cameron waved. He looked back at Yasmin who seemed to glow when she looked back at him. "So what's next?" Cameron tilted his head.

"Oh, well, I just needed some one to talk to for now; I was just going to go get some shopping done amd that's it." Yasmin shrugged.

"Oh." Cameron didn't know what else to say, he really wanted to say something ethical but couldn't because of the distained awkwardness in this moment. Yasmin –on the other hand –felt an uneasy feeling. She was all jittery, nervous and at the same time anxious. Cameron went to decide to break this awkward silence. "So…" He started.

"Uh…hey, I was just thinking," Yasmin stumbled into her words, "if you want to come hang with me?"

"Where to?" Cameron asked.

Yasmin stood up from the table and fixed her garment, "Come on." Cameron attempted the gesture and followed her.

Yasmin and Cameron were then walking along the breezy beaches of Long Beach. Yasmin was hoping that they were in hand and hand, but it turn out that way. It was going on 5:34 pm and the sky was casually turning orange and the wind blew calmly. No one was on the beach now, but these two. They were walking along the shoreline.

"Well, I never thought that pizza came from the French." Cameron twirled Yasmin around like that was waltzing.

"Yeah, but now, you do." Yasmin leaned her head on Cameron shoulder and held his right hand. Was Cameron suddenly feeling sparks for Yasmin? This can't be right; he has a girlfriend and –

"Hey Cam?" Yasmin spoke in a mousy voice.

"Yeah?" Cameron's deep raspy voice sounded a little pitchy.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Yasmin asked.

"Sure." Cameron smiled and shrugged.

Yasmin didn't want to talk about this, but someday, it had it be out sooner or later, but then again, it's only for what she wanted. "Do you ever suggest liking another girl or something?" Yasmin stopped walking and faced Cameron with her back facing the orange scenery. Cameron stopped walking; he turned to face her with the sun in his face and the wind blowing. The way the wind blew through Yasmin's hair made her look sun-kissed and beautiful. Cameron lacked his stance and stuck his hand in his pockets. He tried to look away from Yasmin who had her eyes locked on him. Cameron really sometimes felt like that because he sometimes wished Sasha could react to her surroundings in a calmer way, she can sometimes over reacts like she did when Yasmin blew that kiss at Cameron. But he always considered sometimes getting another hook up.

"Come on, answer me, Cameron." Yasmin said in a calm voice. "Like, do you ever consider…other girls?"

Cameron sighed. "Yasmin, I don't even know where to start." Cameron groaned. They started walking down the beach and kicked up sand as they jaywalked though it.

"Please tell me, I'll keep a secret." Yasmin always kept her promises and will never tell a secret. Cameron looked out at the water then dropped down onto the sand then rested his arms on his knees. Yasmin looked down at him and sat right beside him.

Cameron started to speak, "Look, I've never told anyone this, but…I sometimes do consider going out with other girls, but then…I hate leaving them without them leaving me. I also sometimes considered going out with—"Cameron felt his leg tingle due to the heavy vibration in his pocket from his phone; he took out his HTC phone to see a text message from Sasha.

_Sasha: Hey, you commin' 2 my house? I got to tell you something…_

Cameron then just stared at the time on his phone. 6:21. "Hey, Yasmin, can we postpone this conversation, I um…got to go." Cameron stood up and dusted off his pants. Yasmin couldn't say much more. She stood up and just looked at him.

"Wait, Cameron…" Yasmin paused. She suddenly had a rush of emotions going on about how she felt with and around Cameron, the Teen Scene Magazine article…her new outspoken personality.

"What?" Cameron looked at her. He stood there as a rush of wind came through them. Yasmin jumped over to Cameron, grabbed his left arm, and stood on her tiptoes to place her lips on his beloved lips. Cameron was in shock. His eyes widen and his heart faltered. He slowly put his hands on the curves of her hips and tilted his head downward a little and closed his eye. They motioned their heads and the wind continued to pick up slightly. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He didn't want to feel the attraction and he feels all guilty now because of him thinking about Sasha He wanted to back away, but he had those…_urges_. They finally parted their lips and stared at each other. Cameron backed away like he did when he was in the library and was already heading up the beach. Yasmin was there alone now. Yasmin looked down as she started walking away. Cameron looked back and seen Yasmin alone, he didn't want to see he like that…and he was getting butterflies for her. He gripped his skateboard as he dashed back to Yasmin. "Hey," Cameron smirked. Yasmin looked up and seen Cameron facing her. Cameron tilted her chin up and pursed his lips to kiss her tenderly again. Were his intentions the same as Yasmin's? Something is almost unclear.

Sunday was just peaceful and calm. Last night Cameron came over to her house and just hung out with her. He disregarded the kiss they shared and just pretended that that never happened. But he sometimes can't think straight knowing that they did kiss. So today, Cameron was already awake. He was sitting on his bed with his acoustic guitar writing a song based on how he felt. He never really picked up this guitar ever since he and Sasha got together. He started strumming as he thought of lyric simultaneously.

_She has hair like Beyonce, She has skin like a porcelain_

_She has lips like an angel and she's all mine _

_I Love her, yeah, I Love her, yeah, I Love her, yeah_

_I just can't take off my mind…_

After thinking of more lyrics, he sat back on his bed with his hands behind his head on the pillow and when into a sudden trance….

"_Cameron, I love you." Yasmin moaned standing next to him, "You're so sexy and cute and enticing."_

"_I want you." Cameron spoke in the echoing dream. Sasha turned around in the distance and caught his eye, she was gorgeous._

"_Cameron, come to me." Sasha begged echoing. Cameron held onto Yasmin's hand and walked slowly over to Sasha on the down the beach. Yasmin pulled back. "No, I'm not letting you go to her."_

"_Cameron, come to me!" Sasha yelled._

"_No, I won't let him!" Yasmin pulled Cameron close to chest and kissed him in front if Sasha. Cameron was being seduced and Sasha was fading from his life. _

"_Yasmin, I love you." Cameron echoed._

Cameron jumped up out of his sleep by the ringing of his phone. It was Yasmin.

"Hello?" Cameron put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Cam…um…is it cool if we…go to the movies or something?" Yasmin asked.

"Actually, I was going to head to Dylan's and then head back home, or go to Sasha's place." Cameron frowned.

"Okay, then." Yasmin sighed and hung up the phone. _He is ignoring me._ Yasmin thought. _What the hell._

"Okay…" Cameron said to himself. He then hit the exit button and went to his call list consist of his friend's cell phone numbers. He touched Dylan's name and pressed call. The phone rang on the other end and Dylan finally picked it up.

"Yo." Dylan spoke.

"Hey man. Can we talk somewhere or something I need to get something off my chest?" Cameron asked.

"Come to my house Koby's here and Eitan is coming in about 5 minutes," Dylan said.

"Thanks bro." Cameron said and hung up the phone.

At Dylan's house,

Cameron walked into the simple little brick cape cod and felt a gush of cool air on his face, Dylan always kept on the A/C only to make it colder. He looked around at the yellow painted walls and the beige suede fabricated furniture. Koby and Dylan was lounging in the recliners looking at the Samsung plasma screen television watching some stupid reality show on MTV.

"Yo, Cameron!" Dylan moved his attention away from the plasma screen and looked at his friend in happiness.

"Sup, guys?" Cameron sat down on the loveseat and propped his foot up on the arm of the couch. Dylan flicked the TV off and sat up to look at his friend.

"Dude, if you haven't realized it, Cameron is always having some kind of trouble." Dylan said looking at Koby.

"Yeah, why is that, Cam. Is it because you're mentally unstable or you just hate your life, which one is it?" Koby looked away from the TV and looked at Cameron.

"Shut up." Cameron rolled his eyes. Cameron folded his hands over his stomach and sighed, "It's my relationship."

"Aw hell." Dylan sluggishly sighed and Koby groaned loudly. "What the hell? Can't you maintain a relationship without asking us for advice?" Dylan asked.

"Well look whose talkin'."Cameron narrowed his brows.

"I don't count." Dylan said. Eitan soon and finally walked into the room.

"What goes on?" Eitan asked. Eitan walked in wearing a red plaid button down shirt, a black cardigan regular blue jeans and black boat shoes. He plopped down on the couch next to the loveseat. "What I miss?"

"Cameron is having another episode. " Koby said. He flipped his dark brown shaggy hair out of his eyes and looked at all of his friends.

"God Cameron." Eitan sighed

"Really I don't get it why is it when I have a relationship problem it's always 'oh my god dude' and if it were you guys everyone pitches in and listen?" Cameron asked looking at all the human beings in this very room.

"Well—" Koby shrugged.

"Just talk it out." Eitan said to Cameron.

"Okay. Well you guys know that Sasha and I are boyfriend-girlfriend, well Yasmin comes into the picture and we kissed yesterday at Long Island beach…twice and I don't know what else to feel and—"Cameron was interrupted by Dylan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the hell up. Yasmin? How?"Dylan stuttered as he motioned his hand.

"Huh…lust." Eitan chuckled looking at Koby who laughed a little as well.

"Yeah, it's like she's been seducing me all week last week and then we kiss in the end." Cameron raises his tone.

"What kind of kiss was it?" Eitan asked.

"It was just a simple long kiss, no tongue." Cameron shook his head.

"Oh…whatever." Koby said.

Cameron was glad to get this weight off his chest and upset because of what they think about it. "Like I said I don't know what to feel."

"Well, do you have feelings for her?" Dylan asked.

"Not really, but I like kisses and Yasmin was also just so gentle with me. It was like she understood me." Cameron said.

"Wow, you, my friend, just came down with a case of I-love-my-girlfriend's-best-friendsytous." Eitan chuckled.

"Gee man, I feel a lot better." Cameron said sarcastically. "But seriously, I think I might actually like her like a girl….friend…But its too hard."

"Damn, I can't say anything about this." Dylan looked at the door.

"Me either," Koby agreed.

"Well, I can only state something simple and that is to not make any moves, keep Sasha and stay friends with Yasmin. It's that easy, and that kiss…lets just leave that alone." Eitan said.

"But, what if she makes a move?" Cameron asked. "What do I do?" His friends all glared at each other in confusion and disbelief. _What if she makes a move?_ Cameron thought.

**Okay, so that was my chapter, I seemed a bit longer than my previous chapters and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review this chapter with constructive criticism so I can know what to do better in this story. Thanks.**

**LUVTHAART**


	7. Chapter 7: Make My Mark

**Chapter 7: Make My Mark**

Monday,

Yasmin could barely talk to Cameron. Cameron only glances and waves at her from distances but doesn't speak. They parted away to their friends and just talked to them…well after Sasha and Cameron shared French kisses.

Tuesday,

Yasmin seen Cameron in the hall at his locker during break and wanted to talk, but Dylan and Eitan zipped over to him and ran off to the outside cafeteria. Her friends were wonder why the guys were hanging away from them. Yasmin's feelings were crushed. If only she could tell him how that kiss was a mistake, but was he having any feelings for her?

Wednesday,

After school that day, Cameron went to Dylan's house to chill with him.

"So, how you feeling today, my dude?" Dylan asked as he dropped his backpack on the floor by the bar stool at the counter in the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess." Cameron sat on one of the bar stools and Dylan did the same. Dylan's mom Jasmine was in the kitchen making the boys some after school snacks, something that she always does ever since Dylan started inviting friends over to his house. "Hello Mrs. Montez." Cameron waved.

"Hey boys, how was school?" Jasmine asked.

"Same as always, cliques, couples and stupid stuff." Cameron said as he shrugged. Dylan's mom always listened to Dylan's friends like they were her kids. She wished she had more kids, Dylan is the only child.

"Oh? Were you two involved in that stuff?" Jasmine asked as she was cutting up tomatoes for sandwiches.

"Nah, why would we, mom?" Dylan swished out a hand. Jasmine laughed at her son's sarcasm.

"Okay boys, I made you two a couple of sandwiches and Dylan you know where the chips are and a full glass of lemonade." Jasmine sat a tray of snacks to go with the sandwiches.

"Thanks, Mrs. Montez, you know you have the best lemonade." Cameron said taking a sip.

"Well thank you," Jasmine smiled and walked into her room that was down the black and white checker tiled hallway.

Cameron took a bite out if the sandwich consisted of honey ham, tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, Italian mustard, mozzarella cheese, and small slices of cucumber and pickle on an Italian hoagie bun. Dylan threw Cameron a bag of Funyon Rings and grabbed himself a bag of cool ranch Doritos and sat down next to his friend.

"So, how you feeling? For real this time," Dylan asked.

"Well, I do actually hate the fact that I'm ignoring her, I just want to keep focus on Sasha and not ruin anything." Cameron opened the bag of chips and popped one into his mouth.

"Well what are you going to do?" Dylan stared at him glaring his hazel eyes at him. Seriously how does he get those color eyes and he's the color of dark caramel? Cameron always wondered by that each time Dylan looks at him.

"I just want to tell her that we're only going to stay friends." Cameron said.

"That's the best way to go, my dude." Dylan bit into the sandwich.

"Right." Cameron looked down at his thighs. "But what if I really do have feeling for Yasmin? Will that make me a bad person since I like already have a girlfriend?"

"Technically no, but it's completely natural. Like you remember that girl….I think her name was Cassie from freshman year? Well I had that long ass relationship with her, but I loved every minute of it, but then…Valentine's Day came around and you know the story…I screwed over her for another chick that I had a crush on who never liked me a bit and that was Sasha, yeah, so nothing to be worried about." Dylan said as he was chewing the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, you're right; I really have no flaws to worry about." Cameron said. He gulped the rest of the sweet and tangy lemonade and felt relieved to get that off of his chest.

The next day, Yasmin walked with Sasha to study hall and talked, she doesn't want to say anything about Cameron or herself but felt like something was going to slip out.

"Saturday night, Cameron and I are going to go to a carnival along with Jade and her boyfriend Ryan." Sasha said. "It's really cool at night. All of the lights, the rides—"

"Oh, Jade has a boyfriend; she never mentioned this to me." Yasmin grew wide eyed.

"Well of course not you were always at home or some place away from your friends and to yourself." Sasha said. "So I could find you a date and we'll go together."

"But wait, what about Cloe, she won't have a date." Yasmin looked around.

"She had to take care of the siblings tonight and tomorrow so she'll be kind of busy." Sasha said. Yasmin nodded her head in negotiation.

After school, Yasmin caught the city bus and went to her usual seat in the back of the bus, she broke out her journal and begun to write all that she felt.

_Dear journal, I haven't written in you lately but I do have a lot to say. I kissed Cameron, yes I had those butterflies and all I needed was for him to like me. But I actually think he does because when he was walking away from me at the beach Saturday he turned around and kissed me, I wasn't expecting that one. So for the past several days, we never talked since, it also felt really awkward. Then Saturday night, Sasha wants to hook me up to go on a blind date with some dip wad to some carnival, and I also didn't know Jade had a boyfriend. So what else….I think I am really falling for Cameron…magazine or not, that boy is yummy as hell and I want that. So what to do? Throw that magazine aside? Or just burn it to ashes? –_

Yasmin stared out of the window, trying to think of what else to write until a piece of folded paper fell out of the back of her journal. Yasmin looked down at it and picked it up seeing that it was the page she tore out of the magazine article. She read it: _Step 6: In order for you to keep him in your grasp, seduce him and make him crave you to where he breaks up with his current girlfriend and come to you._ Yasmin glance over the article again and again.

_Well how about keeping Step 6, huh? I think I should put this plan back into complete motion I'll write later. Bye._

Yasmin shut her journal and shoved it into her messenger bag. She held up the magazine clipping and want to finish going through with this idea.

At lunch,

"Sasha!" Cameron called from the distance in the outside cafeteria.

Sasha looked to her left to see she was being attacked by lips, Cameron slid right next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Whoa Cameron, I really need to pay attention to the kisses you're going to come at me with." Sasha smiled.

"But you know you like that." Cameron whispered in her ear. Sasha's face felt hot and her heart fluttered. She was a lucky girl to have Cameron as a boyfriend. Meanwhile, Yasmin was in the bathroom stall reading one the magazine clipping that fell out of her journal yesterday and also took her own notes. She read over what she had and smiled. She walked out of the bathroom stall and checked herself out in the mirror; fixing her garment, she was wearing an A&F black scalloped lace t-strap tank with a pink tank underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and black wedged heels. Her hair was in wavy curls today with a pink and black lace embroidery headband. She headed out of the bathroom and walked outside to the cafeteria. She sat with Sasha, Cameron and Dylan.

"Hello, my friends."Yasmin chirped.

"Hey, what's up Pretty Princess?" Sasha asked.

"Oh just taking care of the kids….what does it look like?" Yasmin smiled.

"Prankster." Dylan said. "Hey, we should like pull ultimate pranks on each other." Dylan gulped his Pepsi.

"Gee, that's a great suggestion!" Cameron said sarcastically. "That sounds crazy."

"Actually Cameron no it doesn't, me and my older brother Ricardo always pulled pranks and dares when we were younger." Sasha said.

"Hey, what ever happened to your brother?" Yasmin asked.

"He's in college, he's was suppose to be out last year, but he wanted to be a doctor so….he'd in school forever." Sasha shrugged. Sasha's older brother was going to school to be a surgeon on human brains. That must be hard.

"Yeah, well he'll see you during graduation year right?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah, he could." Sasha shrugged.

"Okay. Back to pranks, I want us to pull really dumb pranks." Dylan said.

"No, we are not." Cameron said.

"You're such a girl, man." Dylan mumbled. Eitan, Cloe, Koby, and Jade finally showed themselves to the table.

"Dudes and Chickas, what goes on?" Yasmin smiled glad to her friends altogether.

"I hate babysitting, I'm so going to try to get out of it, I really wanted to spend tomorrow night at the carnival with my friends, and this is a load of bullshit." Cloe said angrily.

"Don't worry, Angel, there always other opportunities." Yasmin said.

"No there won't, not like this anyway." Cloe threw her arm up.

"So…what is everyone doing Sunday, then?" Koby asked.

"Nothing," Dylan said.

"On Sunday's, you're not suppose to do anything, duh, everyone knows that." Jade rolled her green eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to hang at The Street with me, they're be music and drinks, and It'll totally be fun." Koby said.

"Ooh, I love The Street! I'm so in!" Jade exclaimed. The Street is a teen club where they get to se awesome teen musicians and dance to a DJ under strobe and neon lights wearing glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces so you won't loose you pals in the dark club. The drinks are basically alcohol free except for the energy drinks or if someone snuck in some alcohol, but it's pretty cool. Now that, that was mentioned, Yasmin has all kind of moves that she can make on Cameron.

"Whoa, I like love that freaking club! Hot chicks, eh?" Dylan hit Eitan's shoulder. Eitan agreed.

"Then us girls need to get some shopping in, 'cause I'm not babysitting Sunday, no, no, no." Cloe folded her arms over her chest. The friends laughed and talked. Meanwhile after school, Yasmin finally made it home and she had emotions running through her head about this weekend. She has all of these chances to get Cameron now! Just thinking about this made her so happy. At Cameron's house, he went up to his room and begun to think, this can't be the best night. Yasmin was whirling around in his thoughts and it was killing him. So, never to judge, he thinks he just might cut things off—

**Okay so that was my chapter, I see that this weekend there will be a lot of partying, but sure enough Yasmin will make her mark on Cameron, I like this story and I hope you readers do too! I will update when I can, but in the meantime…review! Lol!**

**LUVTHAART101**


	8. Chapter 8: Couples Night, Tonight

**Chapter 8: Couples Night, Tonight**

Saturday,

"So, I am going to the carnival in Santa Barbara tonight with Sasha and Jade is going with some dude named Ryan and Yasmin is getting hooked up with some random dude Sasha and Jade are picking for her, It's like couples night of something, I just don't get that. I'm guessing they don't want her as a third wheel or something" Cameron paced back and forth in the living room on his HTC phone. Dylan was on the other line and he was listening to his friend vent.

"Damn bro, I am just speechless." Dylan shrugged.

"Well you ought to be, I just can't be in the same place with Yasmin at the same time and Sasha because of my emotions, but to say this…I'm so damn lucky Sasha doesn't know about any of this." Cameron fell down on the couch, sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I just don't want this interference you know."

"I totally understand," Dylan said, "So are you coming to The Street tomorrow?"

"I plan to, but my emotions are killing me." Cameron started fumbling with paperweight sitting by the lamp on the nightstand.

"Hey, don't even think about them, just have fun." Dylan gave his best advice he'd ever give to anyone.

"I guess I can live with that." Cameron said.

"Ooh, got to go, my parents just walked in." Dylan said.

"Alright then, bye, dude." Cameron hung up.

At Yasmin's house, she was sitting in her room planning strategy to seduce Cameron. At this rate she could tell that Cameron is getting interested in her because the second kiss they shared was all him. He might've not spoken to her in a while, but he did kiss her. Yasmin wrote down some notes: _In order for success in this plan I need to seduce Cameron to where it makes him very horny. _Yasmin had written. Now that she was thinking about it, she should take out an outfit that she is going to wear tonight. She went to her closet. She looked around and already had a sudden idea. Yasmin took out a black and grey checker board printed fedora, a black jean vest, a purple zebra printed draped over-sized shirt and dark bleached skinny jeans, also some black wedged ankle boots. Accessories are the essence, so she took out black ray bans eyeglasses and silver hoop earring that was seven inches in diameter. This was a cute look. She went to the bathroom and got cleaned up and ready.

Later, Yasmin got dressed in her outfit, she added final touches with silver bangle bracelets and she sprayed on some Pink Ice perfume she bought from Rue 21 last month. "I look hot." She said complimenting herself. Yasmin had her brown hair straighter than usual and she couldn't forget lip gloss in her favorite nude shade. Yasmin's iPhone buzzed n her pocket, it was Sasha.

_Sasha: hey yasmin! we're going to be ur house in 5. we have this hot guy in the car that you may like!_

Yasmin couldn't believe that they are actually setting her up with some random ass dude she doesn't know; this annoys her oh so dearly. He'd better be cute. Yasmin thought. 5 minutes has passed and Yasmin went downstairs to get the door. Yasmin saw Sasha and Jade standing in front of her looking as fashionable as ever. Sasha wore a white beanie, a black t-strapped tank top and a pair of skinny white torn jeans with a spiked belt and suede beige platform pumps. Jade had a pink streak in her hair; she wore black fedora, a pink Faber tank top with a black tutu with scalloped lace black fishnet stocking and ankle black boots also she wore pink leather fingerless gloves holding a black clutch with a rose one it. Yasmin sees that they all look hot.

"Wow, you girls look gorgeous." Yasmin said.

"You look good yourself." Jade said, "Anyway, we have you guy, he's insanely cute. "

"Well have at it." Yasmin said. The girls walked outside by the 2008 red Hummer h2 Mirror to see two guys standing underneath the street light talking. One guy had long brown hair tied into a ponytail down his back, which was tan and had pearly whites. The other boy had jet black shaggy hair that covered his face and he was the color of paste almost. Yasmin assumed that that boy was Jade's because she always liked gothic looking skater boys. The boy with the jet black hair came up to Jade and kissed her, does he have fang piercings on his lip? Yasmin was right. That must've been Ryan; well at least the dude with long hair was hers he was more descent. Yasmin was walking with the girls over to the vehicle and stood there introducing each other.

"Yasmin this is Jessie. Jessie this is Yasmin." Jade said. Ryan coughed. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Ryan." Jade waved.

"Hey." Yasmin smiled. She looked back at Jessie. He was indeed cute; he wore a black leather jacket, a white v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Yasmin." His voice sounded so seductive and he kissed her hand. Yasmin was blushing. Jessie, here's another guy. But she barely knows him. God, what would Cameron do? Yasmin thought for no apparent reason.

"What are we waiting around here for; we have to go get Cameron and then head to the Carnival!" Jade exclaimed. Sasha ran around the Hummer to the driver seat and Jade grabbed her boy's wrist and climbed into the car first heading to the back seat. Jessie waved his and out for the gesture as ladies go first. Yasmin smiled at this sweet boy and climbed in, he sat next to her in the middle seats.

"Sasha can be a crazy drive so let me put on my seat belt." Yasmin emphasized. Yasmin grabbed the seat belt from her shoulder.

"Don't mind if I help?" Jessie took the seatbelt from Yasmin's hand gently and snapped it into the latch. Sasha turned off the light in the car, revved the engine, turned the radio on to hear Lloyd featuring Ludacris's 'That's Just How We Do It'(a hardcore hip hop and trance club pop sound), and drove away. Yasmin was feeling nervous, mixed with happiness, mixed with anger because she doesn't know what to expect on this trip and she'll be really happy to see Cameron and then upset because Cameron is with Sasha and she was stuck with some random…dude. Sasha pulled up to the driveway at the garage of Cameron's suburban house. Sasha and Jade hopped out of the car and went to knock on the door. Yasmin looked at them. Cameron jerked the door open and she seen that Sasha had jumped on him and gave him a kiss with her arms around his neck. Cameron was wearing a black NY era cap, black ray ban eyeglasses similar to Yasmin's, a black v-neck with a dog tag around his neck, dark blue skinny jeans that was hanging off his waist a slight bit with a spiky belt and black high top Nikes shoes. They were talking as well, but in the car it was quiet, Yasmin almost forgot about the other two boys. "Hey, do you like roller coasters?" Jessie asked into Yasmin's ear. Yasmin moved her back closer to the window.

"No, they make me vomit in the end, I get very lightheaded." Yasmin scoffed.

"That's hot." Jessie said quickly. Yasmin narrowed her eyebrows; luckily he couldn't see her expression. Ryan rolled his eyes, "C'mon Jade baby, I'm ready to go." Ryan moved around in the seat behind Yasmin. Yasmin looked back out of the tented window and seen them walking this way back to the Hummer. Sasha opened the driver door and let Cameron take over. Sasha hopped in the passenger seat next to Cameron. Jade went back to the back seat next to Ryan.

"Hello, Yasmin." Cameron chirped.

"Hey, Cam." Yasmin felt so relieved to hear his voice.

"Hey." Cameron spoke to the boys in the back. Ryan nodded his head and Jessie waved. Boys who don't know each other have a strange way of greeting each other. They just don't say much to each other. Cameron was driving a bit faster than Sasha, so therefore they made it to the Carnival in no time. The friends passed by the carnival lights and venues. This carnival was on the beach. Cameron was trying to find a parking spot, which seemed impossible considering that it was practically full. "Where do I park? You see a parking spot?" Cameron glanced at Sasha.

"I don't know. Find a spot." Sasha said shrugging.

"That was why I asked to you find a spot if you saw one near." Cameron said.

"Well, I'm sorry, if I didn't see one, then I just didn't see one." Sasha said.

"You don't see a parking spot?" Cameron asked glancing at her as he was driving around again.

"No." Sasha raises her voice.

"Okay and you really don't have to yell." Cameron murmured.

"Does it sound like I'm yelling to you?" Sasha's voice got a little louder.

Yasmin had a smirk on her face, with them arguing, that comes break up and that comes for Yasmin to get Cameron for herself. "Yes, it really does SASHA!" Cameron yelled.

"Hey! Stop fighting you guys, just park over there by the snack venue." Jade pointed. Cameron drove over to the snack venue and parked there.

"My girl is genius." Ryan said in a raspy voice. "That's why I love her."

"Aw," Jade said and kissed him. Cameron said nothing else to Sasha. Sasha did the same. Yasmin couldn't believe that they were arguing over trying to find a parking space. Yasmin laughed to herself as she was getting out of the car. Jessie, the"gentleman" help Yasmin out of the car like she was a princess, a really pretty princess.

"So, where to first?" Sasha asked. "Cameron and I are—"Sasha looked around to see him still in the car. Jade and Yasmin looked at each other in confused stares.

"Um, maybe we should part away and meet back here through text." Jade held out her Samsung Galaxy touch screen phone. The others agreed. Jade and Ryan held hands as they were walking up the parking lot onto the wooden boardwalk.

"Well, see you." Yasmin waved to Sasha.

"Bye." Sasha said quietly. She watched as Yasmin and Jessie were walking onto the boardwalk. Yasmin was not going to hold his hand; it just was going to be more awkward than it is. Sasha looked at the Hummer to see Cameron's head laid back. She hopped into the passenger side. She doesn't want Cameron to be mad at her for anything, not even the smallest things. Sasha placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it. She sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I really didn't mean it." Sasha said.

Cameron wasn't mad at that, in fact, he'll never ever be mad at Sasha for anything, that's just the type of guy he is. "Sasha, I'm not mad at you. Nor will I ever be." Cameron paused; he lifted his head up and gulped. "Wow, only if I could tell you." Cameron shook his head.

"Please tell me, I'll keep a secret." Sasha always kept secrets but between her and the girls, they share them. Cameron remembered those exact words that Yasmin said on the beach last Saturday. Could something give him clues to something? Anything? This is all déjà vu. Cameron stared out to the people walking along the boardwalk and the couples that are holding hands.

"Sasha, do you love me?" Cameron asked. He wasn't trying to sound mysterious or giddy, but he had to feel something. Something emotional.

"Of course I do, we've been together ever since last year. Why wouldn't I not love you?" Sasha asked.

"Then prove it. Prove that you do love me." Cameron looked at Sasha. Sasha was confused.

"How, Cameron. I—"

"Kiss me." Cameron commanded. "This is to only prove that you are right to your word." Sasha slowly leaned into Cameron's face for their lips to touch. They did exactly that. This kiss was so soft and tender that Sasha was turned on. Their lips parted and Cameron looked forward back to watching the people walk on the boardwalk.

"Cameron what's wrong?" Sasha asked. Cameron said nothing. Honestly Cameron felt no emotions what so ever.

"How about we go have some fun? I'll win you a stuffed panda bear." Cameron said smirking deviously at Sasha. Sasha didn't know what was going on in his head, but fun is always fun! She smiled and they both climbed out of the car. Cameron walked around and gently grabbed Sasha's hand and they walked on the boardwalk to a game called 'Wack 'O Jack'.

Jade and Ryan,

"Yummy." Jade smiled after eating a piece of cotton candy that Ryan fed to her. Jade tore off a piece of cotton candy and fed it to Ryan. He flipped his jet black hair out of his face and swallowed the sweet concoction. The couple walked along the boardwalk admiring the carnival lights and looking at the rides and games. Jade looked down at the tattoo on his arm of a red rose with a cross on a chain on a panther.

"I love your tat." Jade said.

"Thanks, it took hours for it to get done." Ryan said. "Hey maybe I can hook you up." Jade snickered.

"My mom will murder me if I got a tat." Jade said.

"But what if that tat was hidden?" Ryan asked. "If you had to get a tattoo, what would it be?"

"Oh man, I would totally like to have a cherry blossom stretched on the spine of me back with stars." Jade said.

"I do it for you; I am a good tattoo artist." Ryan said. "In fact, I did this one." Ryan stopped walking to lift up the left side of his shirt to show a tattoo of a jaguar gripped on by chains.

"Whoa, that is fucking awesome, that is real talent there. You're so hardcore!" Jade admired the tattoo."How'd you do it?"

"I just stood in front of a full-length mirror and went to work." Ryan smiled with his lips piercing moving with it.

"Damn." Jade smiled. "Yes, hook me up." Jade chuckled.

"Okay, next weekend should be fine, huh?" Ryan asked.

"Totally." Jade said. She looked forward and saw a ride that lifts you in the air and drops you down in swift adrenaline speed. "Ooh, let's go on that ride, Ryan!" Jade pointed. Jade gripped Ryan's wrist and ran to the ride.

Yasmin and Jessie,

"So my great, great, great, great grandma….Susie Jennifer Cassie Macy Johnson Anderson was a French maid in the 16th century during the War of 1812." Jessie babbled on and on. Yasmin really hated this guy; he's cute, but historically annoying. He never talks about life, ambitions or girls; only dumb facts of the history of his family. "On the other hand, my great, great, great, great grandpa—"

"Will…you please shut up!" Yasmin yelled. Jessie stopped talking and looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I—"

"Do you always talk about history about your stupid family to other girls for the reason they don't like you?" Yasmin faced him. Jessie lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I just never went on a date with an actual pretty girl. Or even, I've never went on a date." Jessie said. Yasmin suddenly felt sorry for this guy. He's cute why won't some girls see that and then get to know him? He may be just shy.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yasmin said. At least he complimented her on saying that she was a pretty girl. "But am I really that pretty?" Yasmin asked.

"Are you kidding? You're hot! Sorry." Jessie exclaimed.

"That's cool. And you're cute. I like you first impression." Yasmin said.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled.

"Now, let's talk about something else. You like poetry?" Yasmin asked.

"I really do!" Jessie said.

"Cool!" Yasmin said. And they went on to talk about that. Thanks to Yasmin.

Back with Sasha and Cameron,

Cameron walked back over to the table with two vanilla milkshakes.

"Thank you." Sasha said. "I really like this."

"You're very welcome." Cameron sat down. "So…what's new?"Cameron started making conversation.

"Oh, nothing." Sasha said. "Just sipping a milkshake with my hot ass boyfriend." Sasha smiled.

Cameron chuckled. "You like you panda?"

"Yes, thank you." Sasha patted the giant bear.

"Anytime." Cameron said. "Hey, you mind if you wait here, I have to go to the restroom." Cameron said.

"Um…sure." Sasha shrugged. Cameron stood up as his dog tags clanged together and walked away. Sasha sat there and just waited, boys pee fast. Cameron on the other hand was looking for Yasmin. His thoughts were controlling him a little and he need to prevent this. He found her with that kid with the long hair at the cotton candy maker. Cameron approached them slyly. "Boo!" Cameron said into Yasmin's ear.

"Whoa, dude. You scared me a bit." Yasmin said.

"Good. Hey…um…you. Do you mind if I can speak with her for a minute?" Cameron snapped his fingers at Jessie. "Thanks." Cameron took her away.

"His name was Jessie." Yasmin laughed. Cameron pulled her away from Jessie, did he mean to? Hopefully he did. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something, and I don't know how to put this, but—"Cameron paused. He dragged her down the beach near the ocean. Yasmin glanced up at the moon and sighed in happiness. Cameron gestured her to sit down on the sand next to him. She did such. "Okay, what I had to tell you was that, I can't stop thinking about you, okay, I just, really…really like you." Cameron whispered. Yasmin's heart pounded, her pulse raged, her mind was in a whirl of happy emotions. She couldn't believe it, that magazine article was true.

"Whoa, Cameron, this was sort of unexpected." Yasmin sighed.

"If it was so unexpected, how about…we….kiss, like we did last weekend." Cameron said slowly and softly. Yasmin sighed. Cameron leaned in slowly and touched her hand. Yasmin moved her face in slowly, and Cameron was the aggressor to plant a raging sexual encountered kiss. Cameron put his hands on her waist and laid her back on to the sand. Yasmin let it all fly just like that; she let Cameron do all the work. Cameron slid his touch in Yasmin's mouth and held her body close to his. Yasmin panted feeling almost dizzy. Cameron kissed her neck. Yasmin's heart pounded faster and faster until she jumped up after Cameron had hold onto her shirt. Their head hit each others sending pain rushing through.

"Oh shit, that hurt." Cameron held his head. Yasmin smiled, like Cameron could see it in the dark. Cameron smiled as well. "What happened?"

Yasmin couldn't say anything, this was all coming at her so fast, Cameron, loosing her virginity, Sasha, Jessie (although he doesn't count)…that magazine, this was going to come out, but just not now. She'll wait, or never tell which is better off done. "We could talk this out at my house which is better." Yasmin said.

"Um…cool." Cameron shrugged. They stood up and headed back up the beach to the carnival. _Yasmin, you are good._ Yasmin thought.

**It ain't over yet. Okay this chapter is filled with Drama, you ready for the next one? Well, review and you'll find out. This one has a part two! **

**LUVTHAART101**


	9. Chapter 9: If I was Only Patient

****Author's Note: Hello readers, this chapter may have strong sexual imagery that are not allowed for viewers under 16 to see, if you don't want to read this then you should either turn around and read another chapter (skip ahead) or stop reading this story is you don't like seeing this sexual content. Thanks.**

**Chapter 9: If I Was Only Patient**

Cameron walked back over to the table he left Sasha at and he seen that she wasn't there. "What the—"Cameron looked around. He walked around clueless and confused. How long was he away with Yasmin? He texted Sasha, Jade and Yasmin to let them know that it was time to leave. Cameron waited by the red Hummer with his arms crossed in nervous astonishment and disbelief. Sasha didn't reply, but Jade and Yasmin did of course. The two girls and their dates met up at the Hummer.

"What's the matter?" Jade asked, "Where's Sasha?" Cameron rolled his eyes and just ignored the fact that Sasha ditched them.

"Who gives a fuck? Not me!" Cameron said in sarcasm.

"Cameron whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool down a notch." Jade put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Cameron jerked his shoulder back. Sasha ditched him, what a bitch! Cameron thought. Of course not calling her a bitch, but that's what his situation feels like, a bitch! Cameron hopped into the driver seat and revved up the engine with aggression. Yasmin almost panicked. Cameron backed the car up swiftly and pulled up hard. Cameron felt furious. Sasha had done that to him. She stood him up. Yasmin looked at Cameron's expression in the mirror on the dashboard and was a little nervous. What if they get in a wreck because of his anger?

"Cameron, you really need to slow down this damn car!" Yasmin yelled. Jessie was panicking and Ryan sounded as if he was about to suffocate

"Dude!" Ryan yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Cameron yelled.

"Cameron there is no need to be mad. Just slow down the car, we can't risk getting pulled over by a cop." Jade said in calm manner.

"You know what, Jade, I have a right to be mad, Sasha stood me the fuck up, so I do have right to be mad!" Cameron was in full anger. Yasmin thought, if she told him about her sabotaging Him and Sasha's relationship, he'll become angrier. So Yasmin kept her mouth shut (of course). Cameron slammed the breaks at a corner street stop sign and sent the passengers leaning forward banging their heads on the objects with in front of them.

"Now take a breath." Jade said. Cameron panted a little letting his heart go back to its regular beating rate.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling so great." Cameron muttered. "I'll take you guys home." Everyone sighed in relief and was relaxed Cameron dropped everyone off until it was only him and Yasmin left. Yasmin climbed to the front seat, took off her fedora and smiled at Cameron in the dark car.

"I'm so sorry about you little meltdown there." Yasmin said. "You okay now, right?" Cameron nodded just looking at the road.

"Yasmin." Cameron said, "Do…you really like me?" Cameron asked narrowing his eyebrows. Yasmin thought that was a dumb question.

"Well of course I do, we kissed." Yasmin said. Cameron sighed.

"I feel that something is missing to this scenario, like there's a reason to all of this." Cameron stopped at the stop sign. He turned off the car completely; it was dark out and since the only supporting light was the headlights of the car, other than that, it was pitch black. Yasmin was burning up, she felt so hot as shaky and nervous as she was.

"Cameron, isn't this Sasha's car?" Yasmin asked.

"It's her dad's so screw it, she'll get it back whenever I give it to her, right now, and she's meaningless." Cameron said. Yasmin did not like the fact that Cameron was talking so bad about her friend, and she was getting a little agitated with that.

"Sasha's not like that, she's just the impatient type." Yasmin said, "You have to be sweet to her 24/7."

"I know, but, that day when you asked me if I considered dating other girls, I stuck to the thought and looks like I fell in head over heels for you, Yas." Cameron gasped. Yasmin could feel Cameron move around in the driver seat to face her. Yasmin was getting kind of nervous, what was he doing? "Yasmin, come here." Cameron had made his way to the back seat. Yasmin got out of the seat and went back there next to Cameron. Yasmin felt Cameron's legs stretched out and she felt his hands pull on her waist for her to lie down on him. Her body between his legs and her head was on his chest. "God, Yasmin, you are so fucking pretty." Cameron blurted out. Cameron put his cap over his face. Yasmin had her eyes wide open in the dark. What was this feeling that she was feeling, god Cameron was so cute but this guilty feeling is not what she expected. What was this feeling she was feeling? These are not butterflies anymore, this was guilt, a shit load of guilt and Yasmin wanted to cry about it at this point, but she had Cameron and god knows how sexy he is. Yasmin was full of mixed emotions. Cameron rubbed her arm all the way down to her butt and the left his hand there. Yasmin felt a jolt of chills going down her body. Cameron slipped his hand into Yasmin's tight jeans and groped at her butt, Yasmin jumped up and Cameron moved his hand away.

"Cameron, I—"

"Baby, come on, I'm so horny for you right now," Cameron sat up and whispered in her ear and breathed on her neck. "Let's have sex." Cameron breathed heavily on her neck. He moved her hair away from her cheek and kissed her neck. Yasmin leaned her head over to the window for him to kiss her neck. Cameron lifted his head up and pulled her shirt down in the front revealing her cleavage in the dark, Cameron put his lips on the tips of her breasts and kissed them. Yasmin was breathing heavily and she tried to prevent herself from moaning, but until Cameron bit the tips of her breast, she screeched. Yasmin opened her eyes wider and slapped Cameron's head and he sat back up. Yasmin fixed her boobs into her bra and pulled up her shirt.

"Cameron—"

Cameron slid his hands under her shirt and groped at her breasts again; He put his lips on her lips and put his body on top of hers. Cameron took off his shirt and put her hands on his hard abs. Not only was his abs hard, he was getting and erection. His penis stood out and Cameron was getting dizzy with these clothes on. Yasmin was about to drop her hands until she felt his erected penis. Yasmin's heart pounded, were they really about to have sex in the backseat of Sasha's dad's car? Yasmin stopped moving, "Cameron, I don't want to have sex with you." Yasmin said. "I'm serious." Cameron stopped moving as her felt his penis slowly go downward.

"Thought you wanted me to," Cameron said.

"Honestly I did, but then I want to keep my morals and forget about this okay?" Yasmin fixed her clothes back and was ready to go home."Can I go home, Cameron? Please?" Cameron wasn't going to argue with her and he understood all that she meant and he felt he was moving too fast anyway, so…

"Okay, I'm sorry." Cameron said calmly and moved away from Yasmin. He put his shirt back on and went back to the driver seat. Yasmin went to the passenger seat next to him and they rode home in silence.

The next day, Yasmin was looking through her magazine clippings and saw the excessive clipping she never used that she wanted to, but since her and Cameron got so far last night onto him sucking her tits, she can't possibly think about sabotage anymore, she's done her work already. But that work is not what she planned. So tonight Koby wanted all of his friends to go to The Street because he's never threw a party in a while, so celebration is the best thing to possibly do. Yasmin was down for it and she knew she had to be ready, but was she risking her chances at seeing Cameron? No, she doesn't even care anymore, Cameron was insanely sweet and sexy, but she felt guilt all of a sudden and realized she was a bad person to do such crime. Yasmin stopped in front of her closet and started thinking about what she did to get Cameron to like her. She heard a knock at her door. She looked out of the window to see Cameron's Mercedes Benz sitting on the side of the sidewalk. What's he doing here?

Yasmin came downstairs to see her mom talking to him about school, boring right? "Oh Yasmin. Hi." Cameron smiled. Allison glanced back to see her daughter sitting on the couch.

"Well, I'll let you the two of you talk." Allison said and walked away. Cameron walked in and closed the door behind him. Yasmin looked at in a stern stare of disbelief.

"What?" Yasmin said. Cameron sat down on the couch beside her and had his arm around her.

"Sasha and I broke up. For good." Cameron said. Yasmin wanted to feel happy, but there was a problem, she never felt so guilty.

"But, you love her, she's your girlfriend and my best friend, you can't just break up with her—"Yasmin calmed her voice.

"Something wrong with that?" Cameron shined his blue eyes on her, his eyes are so beautiful.

"No, it's just you can't leave my friend heart broken like that, she takes things to the heart and you know that!" Yasmin yelled.

"What's the problem?" Cameron sat up and faced her. Yasmin closed her eyes and had a tear roll down her face, she knew she'll loose her best friend, she knew she'll loose Cameron; she knew her friendship is over with Cameron and Sasha, she felt hurt. She needed to let this go and let it all out, she thinks Cameron should really know the truth.

"Cameron, if I tell you a secret, you won't judge me right?" Yasmin sat up gasping for oxygen underneath this ocean of guilt she had.

"I won't. Why, what happened." Cameron asked. Yasmin said nothing; she crossed her legs on the couch and slouched down.

"Cameron, I…I used a magazine article to get you to like me and you to dump Sasha. And it looks as if it worked and I know…that I've hid this from you because I didn't want to loose you or Sasha as my friends, I'm so sorry." Yasmin whispered the last three words. Cameron looked at her in shock and he was frozen.

"Well, I assume you just lost one, and I actually thought I liked you. I never want to ever talk to you ever again on my life." Cameron said and stormed out of the house. Yasmin watched as he hopped into the car and swerved away.

**Well that was my chapter. This story is actually almost done, now if you wondered what happen to them going to the teen club called The Street, well I'm not going into too much detail with that part. So please review my story and you will see for a reply from me. So Yasmin confessed. I bet Cameron takes back all of the sex tricks her tried on her. Anyway again, I thank all of the readers of this story. **

**-LUVTHAART101**


	10. Chapter 10: Can We Still Be Friends?

**Chapter 10: Can We Still Be Friends? Please?**

Later that afternoon, Cameron went to Dylan's house to vent.

"I can't believe that, man." Dylan eyes grew big.

"I'm not going to even lie, I did put moves on her, but that was only because I thought I actually had a crush on her." Cameron paced back and forth around the living room of Dylan's house. "Big mistake, right?"

Dylan watched as his friend went on and on about the feelings he actually had on Yasmin. "Well, my friend, I have a question for you. Did Sasha even take it into consideration to realize any of this going on?" Dylan narrowed his eyes and put his hand under his chin. Cameron glanced at his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron stopped pacing and faced Dylan.

"What I'm saying is that Did Sasha like even try to focus on you in suspicion to even notice that you were hiding something?" Dylan explained.

Cameron thought about it for a moment, she didn't, in fact she wasn't paying close attention to this idea that he was sneaky. "She didn't, but look at this, I did tell her everything and guess what she told me?" Cameron smacked his hands together and glared at his friend.

"Well?"

"That she still didn't want us to be broken up. And I did in fact tell that I almost had sex with Yasmin." Cameron finally sat down on the couch. Dylan looked at the TV then looked back at his friend lying down on the couch. "I thought we were going to be through, but looks as if she really cares about me."

"Dude, you know what that means, right?" Dylan said. Cameron looked at him. "That she loves you. She is literally in love with you, dawg."

Cameron grew wide eyed and sat up on the couch. "Really, she's in love with me?"

"Duh?"Dylan said. It was silent for about 8 seconds before Dylan spoke again. "So are you still going to The Street?"

"Nah, I have a lot to clear up. Maybe next time." Cameron said. "Anyway, I'm out." Cameron waved and left out the house. Dylan sat back in is recliner and watched television.

Meanwhile at Jade's, Sasha was venting to her. "But I still love him, Kool Kat." Sasha sat down on the purple fluffy bean bag holding a pillow in her lap.

"Bunny Boo, that's just…. Get over him okay? He fucked over you. So I think you don't deserve him any longer." Jade said.

"And then Yasmin. I thought she was my friend. She would've never done that to me. I can't believe that! She used a fucking magazine!" Sasha said with her eyes watering. Jade climbed off her bed and went to go comfort her friend.

"Don't worry Sasha. I'm sure she'll take it all back." Jade rubbed Sasha's back in circular motions. Sasha put her hands over her face. "Wait, did you know what magazine it was?"

"A Teen Scene magazine and how can you say that?" Sasha stood up from the bean bag and paced back and forth again. Jade didn't have a clue on what else to tell her, but she also hated seeing her friend so sad and depressed. "I'm sure Yasmin loved every minute of time that they had together without me knowing. I just know that. And besides, Cameron started it, he made they moves first."

Jade narrowed her eyes and raise a brow, she breathed heavily. Yasmin had used that magazine she'd had that day with the Dating Article. "Damn, that was my magazine, she took it from me." Sasha looked at her friend.

"That was yours?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I guess she took it from me when you guys showed up in study hall and I wasn't looking." Jade gasped.

"No Wonder." Sasha rolled her hazel brown eyes.

"Goddammit, however, are you sure Cameron made the first moves?" Jade said. Sasha looked at Jade and said no more.

The next day, Yasmin was clutching her textbooks in her arms posted by Cameron's locker. She hoped he'll accept the deep painful and emotional apology. Yasmin caught glimpse at Cameron who was walking hand in hand with Sasha. Great, now Yasmin has double the shame. But Sasha is her friend and Yasmin thinks that she deserves a better friend and so does Cameron. Yasmin took a breath and exhaled, with her heart racing and her head hurting, she knew she had to do what was right and apologize. She's never had to apologize in a nervous manner. But these were her friends so this was an exception. Cameron acted as if Yasmin wasn't standing there, so Sasha stood in front of her and faced Cameron, she also pretended that Yasmin was invisible. Cameron and Sasha were talking and while Cameron was opening his locker Yasmin started to speak. Honestly Cameron and Sasha has this odd relationship thing, it is weird.

"I'm sorry." Yasmin said. "And I really do mean it." Cameron looked at Sasha who was staring at her friend. Sasha crossed her arms over her chest.

"Talk." Sasha said in a deep tone.

"Okay, so I used a stupid magazine article to get Cameron to like me. Well, it however worked, but along with the situation, I felt guilt and I felt as if I've done something wrong." Yasmin paused.

"You did." Cameron said looking at her.

"So that guilt was eating me alive. I couldn't take it anymore. So when Cameron and I were about to have sex, I chickened out for reason that you could understand, Bunny Boo." Yasmin looked at Sasha who soon felt calmer, but still upset. "So, I seen Cameron the next day and told everything. I now that you heard it from me. Again I'm sorry. You and Cameron don't even deserve a friend like me." Yasmin tilted her head down to the floor. Cameron exchanged a glance with Sasha. Sasha looked at her friend. "So, I completely understand if you both permanently hate me, so what? I did wrong and I desever to lose friends." Yasmin looked at the couple and sighed. "Sorry to take up your time." Yasmin turned around and begun to take a few steps away from them until Sasha spoke up.

"Hey, Pretty Princess, You're still my girl." Sasha smiled at her friend. Yasmin turned around and looked at Sasha and smiled.

"Really?" Yasmin inhaled. Sasha nodded. "Aw, that deserves a hug!" Sasha squealed when Yasmin did and gave each other a tight hug.

"Hey, what about me? I accept your apology." Cameron said. Yasmin looked at Sasha.

"We are friends so…bye-bye." Yasmin said. Even though she wouldn't mind hugging Cameron she decided to justy keep it cool and let the friendship thing go through their heads. She still has small feelings for the kid, and wished that that moment they shared would just last a bit longer, but it's all cool, they are better off as friends anyway. Yasmin sighed and she seen Jade along with Dylan and Cloe with Koby and Eitan. They conversed and laughed to some random jokes Dylan was saying.

"Hi you guys, I just wanted to apologize about that magazine situation, I hope you guys forgive me." Yasmin shrugged. The friends glanced at each other.

"Yas, you know we loooovvvee you!" Dylan said and there all came in for a group hug.

"Oh and I want my magazine back." Jade held her hand out.

Yasmin's eyes grew bigger, "Oh it's at ...my house." Yasmin said in a mousy voice.

It was slilent for a moment. "Oh screw it you can have it." Jade said in a joking manner. They all chuckled.

"Hey, why didn't any of you guys show up to The Street?" Koby asked.

"Well, we had to— well let's just say we forgot about it." Yasmin smiled.

"Wait, I not understanding none of this, break this down for me, please?" Koby said. Dylan put a hand on Koby's back.

"Don't worry about it kid." Dylan said.

"Really." Koby said.

The friends all laughed and teased Koby for not "catching on" with the scenario. Yasmin was now happy that things were back to normal. Until next time….

Later that night, Yasmin went directly home and took out that Teen Scene magazine. She looked at it carefully and thought to herself. _You ruined my life, so I have to ruin yours now._ She wanted the memory of anything with that magazine to go away from her permenantly, so she went to the bathroom and tore the book into as many shreads as possible and flushed it down the toilet. "Bye bye."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this story. It's finally the end, although I would like to have added more. Well this was a good story right? Well please review and let me know if you liked it. Yasmin and Cameron didn't seem to work... well we all know that he's with Sasha. Yasmin tried her best to win him over, but it turns out that it's better to stay friends. Sasha really cares a lot about him too. I know myself, that I could have done better, but I want to hear it from you, Readers. What do you think? Please Review!<strong>

**LUVTHAART101**


End file.
